Remember Me
by Starskulls
Summary: The Guardians find out that Jack has been stressing over his memories and has been sneaking off somewhere. When the Guardians must journey into Jack's memories to find out what is wrong, what will they discover about Jack? Will it bring them closer like the family Jack has desired for 300 years?
1. Chapter 1: Trouble with Memories

**Hey everybody! A brand new story from the mind of starskulls once again! So yeah, I was wondering what Jack's life might have been like before he became Jack Frost. He probably lived like a normal teenage boy right? Friends, bullies, girls and parties? I don't know if they had parties 300 hundred years ago but I'm the author here so they have parties. :D Again, 'Recovery' is in progress and E, if you are reading this, your tip worked and I am writing it faster, so thanks! Okay, on we go!**

* * *

In the Pole, Bunny was sitting at the meeting table tapping his foot impatiently. Tooth was sitting opposite him and she was getting a little impatient too. North and Sandy who were sitting by the table also, were also getting tired of waiting and frankly, Bunny was even more ticked off at the fact that he was always in this mood since Jack Frost was always late on this date in every month. It was ridiculous!

They had at least two meetings every few weeks and he usually turned up late with a pathetic excuse that he had snowball fights with Jamie but Bunny didn't buy it for a minute. It was now summer and Jack couldn't stand the heat and everyone knew that! Jack was hiding something and Bunny was trying to guess what it was but he didn't have a clue. North himself said that something was up with Jack and that he felt it in his belly!

A minute later, a trickle of frost started to form on the windows and then Jack came through the window and landed silently on the floor. Bunny narrowed his eyes at Jack's appearance. His cheeks were slightly flushed and this was unusual for Jack since he was a winter spirit and there seemed to be dry tears that had streaked down his face. His hair was matted to his forehead as if he had been some place where it had been raining quite heavily.

"Hey guys" Jack said with flustered breath. He quickly took his place next to Bunny who immediately started to feel uneasy. Something wasn't right. North smiled and cleared his throat.

"Ah! Now we are all here, it is time for reports on jobs! I have made new toys that will blow the children's minds! Tooth, what about you?" North said looking at the violet eyed fairy who straightened up.

"Well, all of my fairies are getting teeth without any trouble and I have been getting out in the field more" Tooth said and North applauded her.

"Excellent Tooth! Sandy? Have you dreams been going well without any nightmares interrupting?" North asked the little golden man who then created an image of himself dancing happily above his head and that obviously meant yes. "Very good and what about you Bunny?" North asked to the Pooka who grinned.

"I have happened to come up with a brilliant bunch of eggs designs that will gain us a bunch of new believers!" Bunny declared proudly and Tooth clapped her hands in glee. North looked at Jack and then his smile faded.

Jack's arms were folded on the table and his head was resting on top of his arms. He was going to sleep! Bunny found this very rude and he jabbed Jack in the ribs.

"Oi Frostbite, wake up!" Bunny snapped and he jabbed Jack so hard, he fell out off of his chair and landed hard on the floor. Jack yelled out as he landed on his elbow so the pain vibrated up his arm like crazy since the floor was made from stone.

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded flying up from her seat and going over to help Jack. "Are you okay" she asked kindly, helping the winter spirit up. Jack rubbed his head as he got up but he then found that his feet were tangled together which caused him to stumble. A rectangular golden case fell out of his hoodie pocket and clattered to the floor. Jack gasped and went to grab it but Bunny was quicker and he snatched it up in his paw.

"What's this? Is this what you have been hiding?" Bunny asked looking at it. Jack made a grab for it again but Tooth grabbed it off Bunny and flew up out of Jack's reach. She inspected it and she put her hands on her hips and stared at Jack.

"Is this your memory box? Did you take it without asking? I thought I took it back from you for safe keeping!" Tooth said crossly. Jack's eyes dimmed.

"I needed to see more of my past life. I have a right" he said. Sandy considered that as Jack did have a pretty good point. Bunny wasn't so easy on him and he got up from his chair.

"Aye mate? Is this why you have been sloping off? You're a guardian now Jack!" Bunny told him sternly but Jack didn't back off this time.

"Just because I am a guardian, it doesn't mean I have to be on duty all the time. In case you haven't noticed Kangaroo but it is Summer!" Jack hissed and this came quite a shock to North. Jack didn't snap like this, only when he was dead serious. "Now hand them over!" Jack snapped and Bunny tossed it from hand to hand.

"Or what?" he asked. He loved messing with Jack but Sandy on the other hand could tell that Jack was in no mood for jokes today. "I'm not kidding around Kangaroo! Give it back!" Jack shouted and he made a grab for the memory box but Bunny jumped out of the way. "Bunny!" Jack shouted again and Bunny laughed.

"Catch me if you can!" he said running to the other side of the room. Now who was the joker? It felt good! Unfortunately, he didn't see the toy train in front of him and he tripped over it and the memory box flew out of his hand. Bunny groaned as he fell to the floor but his eyes followed the memory box in the air. Tooth, North and Sandy watched it wide eyed and Jack cried out in horror and without thinking, he leapt up into the air like a rocket.

His fingers closed around the box but when he found himself falling back down to the floor, he knew that there would have to be answers but he didn't want to tell them yet. There was only one thing to do. He pressed his finger on the little purple diamond on the case and a flash of white light appeared causing the others to shield their eyes. A crash was then heard and the light died down. As soon as they opened their eyes, they saw that Jack had crashed into a pile of crates but he was unharmed thankfully.

Tooth flew over to him first to check on him but he didn't move when she touched him on the shoulder. When the others surrounded her they gasped. Jack was clutching the memory box in one hand but his eyes were now golden, even the whites of his eyes were gold. His face was blank but fresh tears were spilling down his cheeks. This was quite worrying for Jack has never cried ever in front of the guardians. They didn't know if he even cried at all.

Bunny now felt quite foolish for how he had acted and was now a bit worried. "Uh Tooth?" he asked with a stammer. Tooth looked at him with relief in her eyes.

"He's fine, he went into his memories. That's why he must be so tired. Watching your memories too much causes your body to strain but that doesn't explain when he was so upset and why he is always late" Tooth said and North rubbed his belly in concern.

"Tooth, you may not like this idea but I think this is what we must do. We must go into Jack's memoires to see what is troubling him" North said and Sandy wasn't sure if that was a good idea. It was invading his privacy and that wasn't right but he had a feeling that this was what they must do.

"I think you're right North. If there is a problem, we have to help him" Bunny said and Sandy smiled. He does care, he thought with a bit of amusement. Tooth sighed; she wasn't meant to pry into people's memories but they had to find out what was going on.

"Okay. North, hold my hand, Bunny hold North's hand and Sandy, hold Bunny's hand" Tooth ordered. Obeying the fairy, the other three guardians held each others hands and Tooth used her free hand to touch the purple diamond on Jack's memory box. For a minute nothing happened but then a flash of white appeared and the guardians were whisked away to watch Jack Frost's memories.

* * *

**So what do ya think? I hope this was a good start and it has you interested! Five reviews for the next chapter please guys! Thanks!**

**-Star**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Boy

**OMG thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews! I didn't expect this many reviews, favourites and follows for it in one chapter so thanks! Cupcakes to all! Okay so Jack memories will be written in italic so there won't be any confusion. I will be doing replies to the reviewers in the next chapter but since I am going away for a few days, I wanted to write this up quickly since there isn't any wireless where I'm going :( Okay, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The guardians couldn't see a thing for several minutes but then the light faded away to reveal a beautiful green forest. The spring flowers were all in bloom, the leaves in the trees were as green as emeralds and the forest bed was coated with soft green grass. Tooth gasped at the scene before her as did the others. This was one of the most beautiful places they had ever seen!

"Wow!" Tooth exclaimed. Bunny had to admit that this place was almost as nice as his Warrens. Almost. North looked around and Sandy created an image above his head showing Jack and then a question mark.

"He had a head start so he is probably further ahead in his memories" North guess and Sandy nodded understandably. Bunny's ears then twitched.

"You guys hear that?" he asked looking to his left. "Sounds like laughter" Bunny said.

"Let's go and see!" Tooth said eagerly and the four guardians dashed in the direction of the sound with Bunny leading the way. They pushed through some bushes and came into a fairly large clearing with a little cottage in the middle. Looking around, Bunny saw a little village not far from this cottage but the cottage seemed to be in its own personal place.

"Nice place" North said admiring that the house had been made out of wood and had some carvings on it. Outside the cottage was a table that had some food on it and some wooden chairs scattered here and there.

"_John! Hurry up sweetheart!" a woman's voice called. A brown haired woman came out of the cottage holding a small wooden plate with a loaf of bread on it. She had chocolate brown eyes, her brown hair was braided down to her waist and she wore a brown dress with white patterns scatted on the bottom of her dress. She placed the bread on the table next to the other pieces of food and then she heard her husband's call._

"_Coming Rose! Just getting it ready!" John called back from somewhere behind the house._

"I don't get it" Bunny said and Tooth glared at him.

"Give the memory a chance will you?" she snapped and Bunny raised his hands in surrender.

_Rose put her hands on her hips and smiled. She then started to walk around the table and she unfolded her arms and held them out as if she was going to catch something. "Where are you? Come on out!" she said trying her best not laugh. A slight giggling was heard and Rose grinned at this._

"_I wonder where the birthday boy is" she said with a fake curious voice. "Oh well…" she said and she stomped on the floor to make it sound as if she was walking away. A little movement came from underneath the table as mop of brown hair peeked out from under the table._

Sandy squinted at this as he did not recognize this child peeking out from under the table and neither did the others.

_Rose then grabbed the little child and pulled the child up. Laughter erupted as Rose then dropped to her knees and started to tickle the child. "Mama!" the child squealed in excitement and now the child's face. It was a boy who had the same brown hair and eyes like his mother but his eyes seemed to be much more energetic than his mother's. He looked about the age of five and he was fairly small but not too small._

"_Alright Rose!" John said coming around out from behind the house and he laughed at the sight that he saw. The resemblance in this family was astonishing for John had brown eyes and hair and he was wearing a shepard's outfit with a tall crooked stick in his hand. _

"_Daddy!" the boy said in glee but he wasn't freed from his mother's tickling._

"_I'll save you!" John said putting his stick down and pretending to tackle his wife. Soon, the three of them were all laughing in happiness._

"Aw that is so adorable!" Tooth said smiling but Bunny was still confused.

"What does this have to do with frostbite?" he asked. This didn't have anything to do with him! Jack couldn't be the boy since his hair and eyes were brown and Jack's hair was white and his eyes were blue.

"It might be Jack but I don't see how" North murmured. He felt something in his belly so he continued to watch.

_The little boy managed to scramble out of his mother's clutches and he ran over to his father's staff and tried to pick it up. His parents, who had now stopped laughing, watched their son in amusement. The boy held the staff up with a wobbly grip and he had a huge smile on his face, "Daddy can I come and help you herd the animals with your staff?" he asked with puppy dog eyes._

_John chuckled and got up from the floor and Rose got up with the aid of John's hand. "One day son but you're too little right now. Those sheep would trample on you and my staff is too heavy for you" John said and his son scoffed._

"_No animal can trample upon me and nothing is too heavy for me or my name isn't Jack Frost!" the boy yelled with determination._

The guardians gasped at this. The boy was Jack? This was his home and family? "But what about his hair and eyes?" North said scratching his head.

Tooth frowned, "Maybe when Manny chose him, he change his appearance" she suggested and Bunny nodded.

"Maybe but how do we know for sure?" he asked looking back at the scene.

_John laughed, "When you're older son. It is a tough job especially in Winter" he said. Winter always proved to be the hardest since most of the animals froze to death or got lost in the woods if not looked after properly._

_Jack shrugged, "Winter is the best season! There's nothing more fun than snowball fights! Parents are all hard work and deadlines and I am snowballs and fun times!" Jack declared._

Bunny gasped; this really was Jack! "It is little frostbite!" he said and Sandy was amazed but he then displayed a picture of a family with a heart above them and North nodded.

"Yes, you are right Sandy. Jack's family have very big hearts" North said with a smile but then he felt a little saddened. This might be the reason for Jack's depression since the family here wasn't around anymore and he was alone for 300 years.

_Rose then sighed and walked over to her son and kneeled down to his height. "I am sorry honey but we didn't have enough money to get you a proper present this year" she said with a little shame in her voice. John looked a little sad at that comment but then smiled._

"_But we did get you this" he said coming over and kneeling down too. He pulled something wrapped in cloth from his coat and handed it to Jack who took it happily. He unwrapped it to reveal a wood crafted snowflake with swirly patterns covering it. _

_Jack's face broke out into a huge grin that stretched from ear to ear, "I love it!" he squealed. He then set it carefully on the ground and thrust his arms around his parents necks who laughed and wrapped their arms around Jack. "It doesn't matter if I don't have proper presents. You guys are the best presents I could ever have! I love you guys!" Jack declared and this caused tears to run down Rose's face._

"_We love you too Jack" his mother said hugging him tighter._

"_We always will" his father added._

Tooth squealed in a high pitched voice at this, "Aw, Jack was such a cute child!" she cooed and Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah he ain't that bad I have to be honest" he said and North snickered.

"Ha! Like you when you were a little bunny" he said and Bunny threatened to pull out his boomerangs.

"I am warning you now mate, don't mention that!" he growled and Sandy shook his head and pointed to the scene. The memory was now fading and the guardians were full of curiosity as they were pulled into another memory.

* * *

**I hope that was okay! So five reviews for next chapter and please tell me what you thought of the memory. Did I wite it okay? Bye for now guys!**

**~Star**


	3. Chapter 3: A Dress and a Friend

**Wow guys! You are all so awesome with your reviews! I am finally back from my trip and I can describe it in one word. TORTURE. No internet and I was stuck inside for nearly five days! Ugh, I cannot do that gain but the only thing that kept me going was my hope for the reviews I would hopefully have when I came back. I was not disappointed! Good thing I wrote up this new chapter then :D Enjoy! Oh wait, shout outs first! Cupcakes to all!**

* * *

**Pearlsofwisdom: I am happy you think that! :D**

**MakinaCZ: Glad you like it! **

**Accio gold: Haha thanks :D Here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Winterwiccan: Well his hair and eyes were brown in his memories in the film before he became Jack Frost so I reckoned that was an important bit to write in. Guess I was right :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Rosepink4140: Aha don't worry, I have enough reviews for the next chapter! Aw thank you!**

**Lovepuppy316: Umm… you know that was Jack right?**

**Drwhy: Hi to you too! Thanks! Well its Jack! Just imagine his voice is like a five year old, that's what I had to do to write this. Weird I know but that's how I write.**

**Jesters of the Moon: Glad you found it like that:D Hope you like the chapter!**

**Huddybuddy: Glad to hear it :D**

**Mystichawk: Thank you! You are great at writing too! **

**Redhal: Hope you like this one!**

**Reading-is-4-life: Don't call me stupid now but what do you mean?**

**Jackfrostisreal18: Thank you :D I shall!**

**Takumisa777: Thank you! That means a lot! :D :D**

**Toothlessfan101: Yeah it is pretty sweet :)**

**Katyuana: Jack was cute wasn't he? :D**

**JackFrost131: Of course I will finish it! It won't be over for a while yet! You want to know why? You'll have to wait and see! No spoilers!**

**Connor Elric: Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Darlene10104: I have really wanted to see more of Jack's memories in the film:) It would be cool, what do you think?**

**Ashterbowden: Well, it will be very emotional of course :)**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**VasHappeninTeam: Thank you very much! Oh I know, I read about it and it's Jackson Overland Frost. It is a helpful piece of info to know :D**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Hi: Glad you do!**

**E: Thanks E! No, its Jackson Overland Frost. I think. Yeah it would tell the Guardians that it was their Jack :) Maybe, maybe :D Oh by the way, I have a little announcement at the bottom of the chapter and I think you will like it :)**

**Jess: Thank you and yes, they will :) Thanks again!**

* * *

**Is that everyone? Hopefully it is and sorry if I missed anyone out. There will be two announcements at the bottom of the chapter but enjoy this chapter first! :D Here we go!**

* * *

This time when the guardians opened their eyes, they found themselves in a village and they guessed that it was the one not far from Jack's home. The village had a blacksmiths, a shop that made and sold dresses, a bakery and a place that sold items from other countries or old items that have been dropped and so on. The rest of the village was just houses and they were made out of wood too but not as beautifully carved as Jack's.

It then dawned on the guardians that this was the village of Burgess. "I remember when it was like this! It was one of my favourite places to hide eggs because of the forest" Bunny said smiling at the memory that came into his mind.

Tooth looked around at the people walking about, "Yes, I remember several teeth that my fairies collected here. There were lots of children who had good teeth here" Tooth said. Sandy nodded and made images about the dreams he had made here but North wasn't so happy.

"There were quite a few children here who were bullies to the younger ones so I left a few pieces of coal here" he said and Bunny snickered.

"At least in Easter, children are never disappointed" he said and North was about to protest but Tooth stopped him.

"Hey guys! Jack is coming!" she exclaimed and the guardians turned eagerly to see their winter guardian walking down the path that lead into the village.

_Seven year old Jack had many thoughts racing through his mind. He had one had in his pocket where his few silver coins were and he didn't want any of them to get lost. This was his money that he had saved up from the teeth he had lost. "Next time I lose a tooth, I am going to thank the Tooth Fairy" Jack said smiling as he entered the village. _

"Aw!" Tooth said happily. Jack was so cute!

_Jack then looked around to find the right shop and finally, his eyes gleamed when he found it. "Here it is!" Jack said jogging up to the shop he wanted._

The guardians followed him and saw that he had gone into shop that sold clothing. Bunny smirked, "Seems Frostbite had a taste for fashion" he said and Sandy gave him a shove.

_A bell rung as Jack walked through the door and the woman at the counter looked up and smiled at the boy as he walked in. "Hello there Jack!" she said smiling and Jack waved at her. She had grey hair and hazel coloured eyes and she was a very kind lady; loved by all._

"_Hello Miss Wilson!" Jack said happily and he made his way towards her._

"_What are you doing here then young Jackson? I didn't know you liked shopping for clothes" Miss Wilson said and Jack laughed._

"_It isn't on the top of my list but I am not here for myself" Jack said and Miss Wilson raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh? Then who are you here for?" she asked curiously._

"_Mama says that I am going to have a brother or sister soon!" Jack said with an excited voice._

North smiled at this as did the others but Tooth went crazy. "Oh my! Jack was a brother! That explains why he is so good with children!" she exclaimed.

"Why is he here then?" Bunny asked.

"_Wonderful! Send my congratulations to your mother!" Miss Wilson said smiling. "But I don't not understand why you are here" she added._

"_I am here to buy a dress for my sister!" Jack told her and Miss Wilson now looked confused._

"_But the baby isn't here yet so how do you know you will have a sister and not a brother?" she asked and Jack grew serious._

"_I have this feeling, that I know that it will be a girl. The Wind told me" Jack said. "I asked for a sign and the Wind told me that it would be a girl" he added and Miss Wilson laughed. She didn't take him seriously since he was seven but she wasn't going to say anything. She loved Jack; he was full of fun and laughter._

"_Okay then, how about a little dress for her? I have one that she will love" Miss Wilson said walking over to a cupboard and pulling one out. She held it up so Jack could see and his eyes gleamed. It was a brown one with swirly red patterns on the sleeves and the bottom of it._

"_That's perfect! I have the money right here!" Jack said pulling out the silver coins from his pocket and putting them down on the counter. Miss Wilson folded the dress up and handed it to Jack and then picked up the coins. _

"_I am glad that you like it and I am sure your sister will too" Miss Wilson told him as she watched him walk to the door and open it. _

"_Thanks Miss Wilson! I will say hello for you!" Jack said before skipping outside leaving a smiling Miss Wilson inside the shop._

"Huh. Even though he isn't a winter spirit yet, he talks to the Wind" Bunny said. He always knew that Jack had a close bond with the Wind but he didn't expect it in his past life.

"I love the fact that he is really caring for his family too" Tooth said and Sandy made an image of a huge heart.

"Well said Sandy" North said as they followed Jack who was walking back the way he came.

_Jack was walking merrily through the village with the dress folded and tucked up under his arm. Now it was the evening so everyone was inside their homes. Or so he thought._

_A few boys came out from a side alley and their eyes gleamed when they saw Jack. _

"Oh no, I have a bad feeling in my belly about this" North said holding his stomach. Bunny rolled his eyes.

"North, will you stop saying that? Your gut isn't always right!" Bunny said and North put his hands on his hips.

"When has my belly been wrong?" North shot back but before the pair could start bickering again; Tooth came over and slapped them on the back of their heads.

"Knock it off! You can argue later!" Tooth scolded them. Bunny and North frowned at each other _before looking back at the memory._

_Jack saw the boys and he seemed to sense that trouble was now lurking up in the air so he tucked the dress under his arm even more so they wouldn't see it. He knew these guys as the village bullies and they picked on all the kids who were younger than them, including himself. _

_For some reason, he was their favourite to pick on but he didn't know why. Maybe it was because they were wealthier than him and their parents showered them with goods. Jack didn't care that he didn't have as much stuff as they did; he had his family and that was all he could ask for._

"_Hey Jackie! What are you doing out here this late? Shouldn't you be getting tucked up in bed by your mummy?" one of them asked sneering and his friend snickered too. Jack did nothing but look up at the boy who said that._

"_I was just taking a stroll enjoying the evening Ben. I don't want no trouble" Jack said as calmly as he could. _

"I wouldn't take that off anybody" Bunny said frowning.

"They have no right!" Tooth said in agreement.

_Ben eyed Jack up and down and then noticed the bundle under his arm. "What's that you've got there?" he asked leaning forward._

_Jack's heart froze and his arm tensed. "Nothing" he said nervously but Ben didn't believe it. He lunged forward suddenly and pushed Jack over roughly so his arms were forced outwards to prevent his fall from hurting that much. As he did so, the dress fell out from under his arm and fell onto the floor._

_Thankfully Jack didn't hurt himself but his eyes widened in dismay to see that Ben had picked up the dress and he and his friends were laughing. "Oh what's this? It's for you right? I always thought you were poor but now you're wearing dresses?" Ben scoffed then dropping the dress on Jack's head. _

_Jack's rage was boiling over as he got up with the dress in his hand. The boys pushed past him, still laughing and Jack clenched and unclenched his fists. "Jerks" he said but unfortunately, he didn't say it quietly enough and Ben turned around with a snarl on his face._

"_What did you call me?" he asked. Jack whirled round, now wishing he hadn't spoken._

"_Nothing! I swear!" Jack said with terrified eyes. Jack only made it worse by walking backwards and tripping over a piece of wood and landing on his back with quite an impact. _

"_Get him!" Ben shouted and obeying him, the boys all surrounded Jack and started to punch and kick him._

"Leave him alone!" Tooth shouted but it was no use since they were in a memory. Sandy had sand flowing out of his eyes in rage. How could they pick on Jack like that? He was only seven and they were like fourteen!

North looked at the others, "See what I mean? Not many good children here" he said and Bunny had to agree there.

"Looks like your belly was right" he said and North smiled.

"It always is" he replied but his smile faded when he turned back to face the memory.

_The boys hadn't stopped kicking Jack yet and Jack's cries of pain were drowned out by the boy's laughter. Finally they stopped but Ben picked up the dress and dropped it at his feet and he stood on it and squashed it into the soft ground. _

"_You are loser Jack. You always are and you always will be. You are worthless and pathetic and you have no friends and you never will" Ben said and he spat on the floor. Laughing, he walked away, followed by his friends and back into the alley way._

"Why I out to pound those brats to a pulp! No wonder Jack is upset!" Bunny said angrily and North cracked his knuckles.

"Jack is far from weak and he isn't a loser. He has friends and we are always here for him" North said and Tooth had to hold back her tears.

_Jack lay on the ground with tears that threatened to spill. He had a cut knee and blood was seeping through his trousers. His ribs felt quite bruised and the side of his head had a cut and was dripping down his face. He didn't want to get up in case they came back. Then there was the fact that he had no shoes on and he could slip again. He hated wearing shoes, they were so uncomfortable!_

_Why was it always him? What did he do? Was there a reason that they were doing this? Jack could only say one word and a tear slipped from his eye as he said it. "Why?"_

_Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps and he was scared to turn his head to see who it was as he was certain it was the boys again. But it wasn't because he only heard one person and the footsteps were soft and light._

_A pair of feet came to his eyes and he saw that it was a girl but he didn't see her face or know how old she was. He prayed it wasn't his mother since he didn't want her to see him like this. The girl put down a basket beside her and she knelt down on to her knees. _

_Jack felt a hand rest lightly on his shoulder and a smell of herbs entered his nose. "Are you okay?" a soft voice asked. Jack laughed but stopped when his ribs rippled with pain._

"Pretty daft question" Bunny said but Tooth shushed him.

"Ssh! I want to know who this girl is; I can't see her face yet!" Tooth said.

"_Did someone do this to you?" she asked and Jack sighed._

"_A few bullies, no big deal" Jack told her and this time the girl laughed. _

"_Right. So a beaten up boy left lying in the streets is no big deal?" she asked and to this Jack said nothing. "Come on, let's help you up" she said and she gripped his shoulder and pulled him up._

_Jack was rather annoyed with this seeing as he didn't ask for her help so when he was sitting upright, he gave her a shove and she yelped in surprise. "Hey, I am trying to help you here!" she said quite hurt._

"_I didn't ask for your help" Jack snapped. _

"Not exactly the charmer is he?" North said in surprise as he didn't expect Jack to be rude. But then again, the bullies probably put him in a bad mood and he had every right to be cranky.

"_Sorry, I am just not in the mood" Jack said dusting off his arms._

"_Yeah I can see that" the girl said._

_Jack turned to her to meet a brown eyed girl with soft blonde hair with golden strands and it was tied into a side braid. She wore a brown dress with a green stone necklace around her neck. She looked about the same age as him. She didn't wear shoes either and this came as a surprise to Jack seeing that she was a girl._

_She then pulled a piece of cloth from her basket and started to tie around Jack's cut knee. "So who are you?" she asked without looking up. _

_Jack widened his eyes at this girl who was helping him but he sensed no danger around her. "My name is Jack. Jack Frost. Who are you?" he asked with a smile tweaking at his lips. _

"_Frost huh? I think I'll call you… Frostbite" the girl said and Jack felt warmed and annoyed by the new nickname. _

Bunny laughed at this, "Wow, I really like this girl" he said and Sandy gave him a shove but he found it funny all the same.

"_Who are you?" Jack repeated._

"_Celina. Celina Birdling" Celina said as she finished tying the knot on the piece of cloth and looking up at Jack who grinned._

"_In that case, I think I'll call you… Sparrow" Jack said and Celina raised an eyebrow._

"_Sparrow? Really? That's the best nickname you can come up with?" she said with a scoff, pulling out another piece of cloth and started to dab his head wound. _

"_Well your last name is Birdling so why not call you a bird's name? Sparrow is a pretty bird" Jack said and he blushed as he realized what he just said._

Bunny and North burst out laughing whereas Tooth and Sandy smiled. "Aw!" Tooth said and she pressed her hands against her cheeks. "I think someone has a crush!" Tooth said and Bunny shook his head.

"They have only met for five minutes!" he protested.

"Carrying on!" North said.

_Celina laughed, "Okay then Frostbite, Sparrow it is." She titled her head to one side as she finished dabbing Jack's head. "You seem different to all the other boys I have met in my life. I don't know what it is but there is something" she said._

_Jack shrugged as he slowly got to his feet. He was about to ask her something else until his eyes fell upon the now ruined dress that was caked in mud. He picked it up and sighed. "Aw this was a present for my baby sister! Now it's wrecked" he said in dismay._

_Celina picked up her basket and looked at the dress and to Jack's surprise; she snatched it from him and put it in her basket. "Don't worry Frostbite, I'll fix it up for you" she said and Jack put his hands on his hips. _

"_I didn't ask!" he said and Celina laughed. Her laugh was happy and warm and that made Jack smile. _

"_So? From your face, I can tell that you have no idea how to clean or fix a dress whereas I do" Celina said with twinkle in her eyes._

_Now Jack had a strange feeling about Celina and a little voice inside him was telling him to trust her. "Well okay but I will come and pick it up tomorrow" Jack said. Celina laughed at him as she knew that Jack hadn't even asked where she lived._

"_It will be ready when it is ready Frostbite. If your parents ask what happened to you, just say you lost a bet to me" she said and before Jack could say another word, Celina took off in the direction of the forest and disappeared into the trees. Jack then found himself smiling after her and he touched the side of his head which had now stopped bleeding. _

"_She seems nice. I hope I see more of her soon" Jack said. He looked up at the sky and realized that he should have been home ages ago so he jogged up the path into the forest and went in the opposite way of Celina and to his house._

"This memory is sad and happy at the same time" Tooth commented. She liked this Celina; she seemed to have a kind heart. "I hope we don't see those boys again" she added.

"If I wasn't in a memory, they would get no eggs off me!" Bunny said and Sandy nodded as he wouldn't give them any dreams either.

Bunny then frowned but a smile crept onto his face. "Hey, you think Jack and Celina suit each other?" he asked and North grinned as he could tell what Bunny was thinking.

"I guess we will have to see and I think we will see more of her soon" North said as the scene before them faded away and a new one started to take shape.

* * *

**So what do you think? I was really mad at the bullies when I was writing this. Oh, Celina belongs to me by the way and the bullies do to! I wish they didn't, they're so mean to Jack. I don't own Rise of the Guardians unfortunately. Anyway, did you like it? I figured Jack needed a best friend in his memories. Oh I have two announcements for you now! I will underline them :D**

* * *

**1: ****For my story 'Iced' this announcement is. If you have heard of my role as the Guardian of Cupcakes, then you will know that 'Iced' has the Guardian of Cupcakes featured in it. So if you have a creative cupcake design and you would like it to be featured in 'Iced' then PM me your creation and I will use it if you want me to in 'Iced'. I will write your name down at the start of a new chapter for 'Iced' and say that you were the creator of your cupcake so you get the full credit! The bio for the Guardian of Cupcakes is near the top of my profile and it would be useful if you read 'Iced' too. Okay, remember, PM me your creations as you want them to be a surprise! **

**2****: My story 'Recovery' which is the sequel to my other story 'Tortured' will be posted tonight! So E, your wait is over :D Same to all you others who have waited too1 if you want to read 'Recovery' then you will be a bit lost if you don't read 'Tortured' first. Only if you want to of course.**

* * *

**That is all folks and five reviews for the next chapter! Cupcakes await you in the next chapter too! Bye for now! **

**~Star**


	4. Chapter 4: A Letter and a Sister

**Wow, thanks for all of the reviews guys! Sorry I can't do any replies as I am going out with my friends right now so I am in a bit of a rush. Oh and E, if you're reading this, your reviews aren't coming through because you are a guest but they will come through, it takes a while that's all. Okay, I hope this chapter is okay so enjoy!**

* * *

This time, the guardians were inside a small room. "Where are we now?" Bunny asked looking around but he was soon answered when he saw Jack sitting on the floor in front of the fire.

"Jack's house. What is wrong with Jack?" North asked looking at the brown haired boy before them.

_Jack had his knees tucked up against his chest with his arms wrapped around his knees with his head resting on top. His eyes were watching the dancing flames but the_ _tense look never left his face. It had been a month since he had met Celina and now it was time. The baby was coming._

_Jack lifted his head to the little clock above the fire that read ten o'clock. He sighed as he put his head back down. He had been waiting for two hours but nothing came. His parents were upstairs in their room with fresh blankets and water with them and had told Jack to wait downstairs._

_"Come on! What is taking so long? She should be here by now!" Jack said in exasperation and he flopped down onto the floor and was now looking up at the ceiling._

_"Oh! His new baby sister must be coming!" Tooth said._

"How do we know it will be a girl?" Bunny asked.

"Jack said the Wind told him and this I believe" North said as he could tell how worried and stressed Jack must be.

_Looking up at the ceiling, Jack could hear the feet pounding above him since his parents room was directly above him. He then turned his attention to a scraping sound that seemed to be coming from outside. Jack frowned and got up and made his way towards the window. He cautiously started to look out of it until he heard someone coming down the stairs._

_Jack whirled his head round to see his father there. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were red as if he had been crying. "Jack. Do you want to meet your baby sister? Seems you were right" John said smiling._

_Jack immediately nodded and dashed past his father and up the stairs with his father close behind._

Sandy made a question mark and then an image of a window.

"That doesn't matter. We're gonna see Jack's sister! I bet she will be adorable!" Tooth said excitedly.

"Let's go then!" North said following Jack upstairs.

They reached the top of the stairs to find Jack standing outside his parent's bedroom door. The guardians stood behind Jack and they were just as tense as he was.

_Jack took a deep breath as he rested his hand on the door and his father gave him a little push to coax him to go in. Jack then pushed the door open and his heart leapt into his throat._

_His mother was lying on the double bed with lots of blankets covering her. Her hair was a bit messy and her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were tired. But the smile on her face never left as she looked up at her son and then down at the tiny baby girl wrapped in blankets in her arms._

_"Hey Jack. Do you want to say hello?" Rose whispered and Jack nodded._

_"Yes" Jack said, carefully crawling onto the bed so he was sitting next to his mother. His eyes fell upon the sleeping baby who had a tiny tuft of brown hair on her pink head. Her eyes weren't open as she was sleeping._

_"Here, you can hold her" Rose said and Jack's heart was pounding in his chest as his mother carefully handed him his sister. John came around the other side of the bed and gave his wife a hug and he watched his son with proud eyes._

_Jack looked down at his sister who had now started to gurgle and was now opening her eyes to reveal brown eyes identical to him. "Hey there. I'm your big brother, Jack" Jack cooed gently and he smiled hugely when his sister showed him a small smile. she then raised her pink hand with was as small as a leaf and she touched Jack's face fondly._

Tooth was in tears and the other guardians were trying not to cry. This was expected from North and Sandy but when Tooth looked at Bunny to see little droplets of water forming at the corners of his eyes, she grinned.

Bunny sniffed and coughed when she said that, "Of course not! I have a little bit of Sandy's sand in my eyes!" he protested but Tooth could tell he was lying.

"_What shall we name her then Jack? You can choose" John said and Jack beamed. He had already picked a name ages ago._

_"Pippa" he said simply._

_"Pippa?" Rose said looking at her husband and then she looked back at her son and smiled. "Okay then, Pippa Rose Frost it is" she said giving her husband another hug._

_Jack looked down at Pippa, "We're gonna have loads of fun you and me" he said before giving her back to his mother and he then yawned._

_"Alright young man, off to bed" John said._

_"But I'm not tired" Jack lied but he yawned again._

_"Come on now Jack, you can spend all day with your sister tomorrow" Rose said and Jack sighed._

_"Okay" he said and he got up and retreated from the room and shut the door gently behind him._

"I like that name" North said as he watched Jack walk to his room.

"Yeah me too" Tooth said and Sandy nodded in agreement.

"What's gonna happen now? The memory should have ended right?" Bunny asked and the guardians all followed Jack inside his room.

_Jack let out another yawn as he now felt exhausted until he saw something on his bed that made his eyes bounce right back open._

_There on his bed by the open window, was the dress that he had bought a month ago, along with a little letter and a little bag. Jack curiously sat down on his bed and crossed his legs. He moved the letter and bag but he picked up the dress that was now washed clean and the tears had now vanished as if they had never been there. The dress smelt of fresh herbs like Celina had and Jack felt like jumping up and down for joy._

_"Wow, I really owe her for this!" Jack exclaimed but lowered his voice to not wake Pippa. He then picked up the letter and read it out loud to himself._

_Frostbite_

_Sorry about not giving you this earlier but I wanted to wait until your sister was born since I thought it would be a better surprise. I bet you're wondering how I knew she was born tonight. Well, considering I was out in the forest having a nap to be woken up by you running through the forest like your pants were on fire, I had a pretty good guess that your sister was on the way. Anyway, I hope you like the dress, and I got you a little something too. I live East of your house and we're not that far apart so you'll see me from time to time. By the way, it would have been easier for me if you had a ladder instead of me having to scale the wall of your cottage. We should meet up sometimes and have a chat! It's pretty boring around here so it'll be nice to have a bit of fun with you and your new sister in time. Talk to you soon!_

_Celina_

_A.K.A- Sparrow_

_Jack laughed at her nickname and he was quite warmed that she wanted to hang out with him. Wait, was he…? Jack almost slapped himself for thinking that. "You only met her once! Jeez Jack!" Jack scolded himself._

_He then turned his attention to the bag that was beside him. He opened it and inside was a bunch of homemade cookies, which were very expensive to buy around here. Jack mouth watered as he took one and bit into it. It was soft and chewy and he could taste a little piece of melted chocolate too._

_"Man, these are awesome!" Jack exclaimed. He then found his eyes becoming heavier seeing as the warmth of the cookies had strained his eyes. He put the dress in a nearby draw and stuffed the letter under his pillow. The cookies he held in his hand as he laid down on his pillow before drifting off into a peaceful sleep._

"What a kind thing to do!" North said. "I would love to try one of her cookies" he added.

Tooth frowned, "It will spoil his teeth! Doesn't he know how much sugar is in cookies?" she asked and Bunny shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. His teeth are fine now" he said even though he didn't really care about Jack's teeth.

"It was nice of her to send that letter though" North said and Sandy displayed a picture of Celina and Jack having fun then to display and image of themselves with a question mark above them. now that was a good question, Bunny thought.

"Do you think the ankle-biters met us here?" Bunny asked and North shrugged.

"I do not know thinking of that, if we were here, was Pitch here too?" he asked which left them all in silence as they were pulled into the next memory.

* * *

**Nice cliffhanger there! Yeah, you will be seeing a lot more of Celina! I gotta know, do you guys like her? Is she a good character? Well that's all for now so six reviews because of the quick update! If I get more than six, then the next chapter should be up soon! Cupcakes to all and in the next chapter too! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	5. Chapter 5: Easter Egg Hunt : Part 1

**Man you guys are lucky! Another chapter for you! I am too nice! I will be doing review replies and I am sorry if I miss any guest reviews out since they don't come through straight away. Also, I am going back to school tomorrow. *screams like crazy up at the sky* So I won't have much time to write and updates will be a bit slow. But here is a nice one for you to enjoy. Cupcakes to all and now shoutouts!**

* * *

**Night-Fury1 : All will be shown in time my friend! No spoilers! :D**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling : Pretty emotional right? :D *sniff* Hope you enjoy!**

**Pearlofwisdom : Yes he was! But he is a tough bunny! Or is he? XD**

**Darlene10104 : Glad you like it!**

**Katyuana : Whooo! Thanks! XD **

**LightMyBulb : Glad to hear it!**

**Wicked Girl99 : I will! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Compliment Giver : Thanks and I am glad you like Celina! She is one of my favourite OC's that I have created. What do you mean by that? Sorry if I sound thick… I will! :D**

**Matsukaze Tenma : No problem and I hope you enjoy!**

**Lovepuppy316 : Yes she is isn't she? :D Well, I need to know if people want a pairing with her first. She is adventurous so yeah she is a bit of a tomboy XD Same here. Yes she can! Here ya go and she hopes you like them! *hands over cookies***

**Knight in Rusty Armor : Hope you enjoy the update! :D**

**E : It's okay. I am really happy that you like my work :D I am glad you like Celina! :D Haha XD Well he is a bit because he probably wants to forget what happened. Well, you know now :) Really? Just out of curiosity, what was funny? Lol XD Awww, you should have one! You would make an awesome author I bet! I feel it in my belly! XD Thanks and your reviews make me so happy!**

* * *

**Sorry if I have missed anyone out but without further ado, the next chapter! Oh and there is a VERY important announcement at the bottom and you must review with an answer if you want me to continue with my plan of this story.**

* * *

Now the guardians were back in Jack's living room and all they could hear was crying. Bunny cringed as he put his hands over his ears. "What is that horrible noise?" he asked and Tooth elbowed him in the ribs, hard. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked angrily.

Tooth shook her head, "Need I remind you that there is a baby girl here?" she said and Bunny grinned in embarrassment. North looked around and he was about to ask where everyone was until he heard a pounding of feet coming down the stairs.

_John came down the stair looking quite tired but his main concerns were for his wife and Pippa. She was now two years old but she was crying an awful lot and the only time went she went quiet was when Jack was with her. _

_Rose came down the stairs with a crying Pippa in her arms. Her hair dangled loosely around her face and she looked as if she needed a nice long rest. "Oh John, I have tried to get her to sleep but she won't fall asleep. I think we need Jack to help again" Rose said and John rubbed his eyes._

"_I think you're right but we cannot rely on him all the time. He is nine years old, not an adult. Besides, he's going Easter egg hunting today with Sparrow" he said to his wife who grinned at that last part._

"_Ah yes, he has been good friends with her for two years now. Oh and her name is Celina, Sparrow is her nickname" Rose said and John laughed but quickly sighed again as Pippa let out another wail. _

"Hear that North? It's Easter!" Bunny said victoriously but North frowned.

"He didn't say it was better than Christmas though!" North objected. Sandy face palmed and Tooth rolled her eyes at their bickering.

"Will you two can it and watch?" she snapped and the two bickering guardians silenced at the fairy's stern tone.

"_It will only be quick" Rose said and John sighed._

"_Okay honey. Jack?" he called, turning to the open doorway where a shadow cut through the rectangular light that shone through the door. _

_Jack came through the door who was now a little taller and a bit skinner. He was holding a basket in his hand and he looked a little irritated seeing as he was about to set out. "Yes Ma?" Jack said although he knew what she was going to ask._

"_Can you get Pippa to go to sleep? I know we ask all the time but she only seems to listen to you" his mother said and Jack put down the basket he was holding. _

"_Yeah sure" Jack said and he was careful when his mother handed him his sister. She had grown a bit bigger and more brown hair had appeared on her head and her eyes were always open. "Hey there Pip. It's your brother here again. I'm gonna sing you a little song now" Jack said softly and he rocked his sister gently._

"Frostbite is gonna sing? This should be good" Bunny said with a snicker.

"_The sun is shining, the rain is falling,_

_A night is falling and a day is dawning,_

_The birds are singing, the winds are blowing,_

_The rivers are flowing, look it's snowing._

_Don't cry now, I am here for you,_

_I love you and I always do"_

_Jack sang the song with such a soothing and gentle voice, not only did Pippa fall asleep but his parents started to yawn too._

Tooth clasped her hand over her heart and her face scrunched up in happiness. North was amazed at this as was Sandy and Bunny was the most shocked. He never knew that Jack could sing like that but then again, they haven't known Jack long enough to know that and this made him feel guilty and the same thought went through the other guardians mind.

_Now Pippa was breathing softly in a deep sleep and Jack carefully handed her back to his mother. "Thanks Jack" she said kissing him on the forehead. Jack then picked up his basket again and started to make his way outside._

"_Jack!" his father called and Jack twisted his head round. "Don't get lost and stick together. It was nice of her to ask you to go" he said and Jack shook his head._

"_Oh no, I asked her" Jack said and his parents looked at each other and then looked back at Jack with huge grins on their faces._

"_You asked a girl to go Easter egg hunting with you?" his mother asked and Jack raised an eyebrow._

"_So?" he asked._

"_So isn't that like a… date?" his father asked and Jack went as red as a strawberry._

"_No! No it is not! We're just friends!" Jack said angrily._

_John laughed, "Keep telling yourself that son. Go on, off you go, don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting" he said and Jack snapped._

"_She's not my girlfriend!" Jack hissed but not loudly in case he woke his sister. How could they even think that?! Jack stormed out the door and slammed it shut and amazingly, Pippa didn't wake up. Rose smiled after her son._

"_Ah, our boy has a crush" Rose said smiling and John looked at her._

"_How can you tell?" he asked._

"_Because he's your son" Rose said smiling before she went back upstairs leaving John to puzzle about that statement._

"_What's that supposed to mean? Rose?" John said and he ran up the stairs after his wife._

Bunny was laughing his head off at Jack's outburst. "Oh this is priceless!" he said in between gasps.

"Bunny! Show some respect!" Tooth scolded. "I feel happy for Jack!" she added. Sandy who was smiling at the little argument, did feel happy for Jack but then a little worried. He had a feeling that something would happen to Jack and Celina but he didn't want to tell the others yet. He couldn't be sure. He kept this thought in mind as they all followed Jack outside and into the forest.

_Jack jogged through the colourful forest until he came into a grassy clearing. The wind ruffled his brown hair as he stopped jogging and gazed around at the giant trees around him. He frowned in annoyance. _

"_She said she would be here! Did she go without me?" he asked out loud. This was his first actually day out with Celina so when he took in his mother's words it did sort of sound like a date. What?! Did he just think that?! _

"_Ew!" Jack said with a shudder. He was so caught up in that thought, he didn't see the slim figure slinking out from behind a tree._

"Jack look out!" North cried out in alarm but of course it was a memory so Jack didn't hear him.

"_Peek-a-boo!" the figure shouted and tackled Jack around the waist. Jack shrieked out in surprise at his attacker and they both fell to the floor and started to fight like tigers. It went on like this until the figure had Jack in a headlock and was rubbing the top of his head with their knuckle. _

"_Give it up Frost!" the figure said._

_Jack was in a frantic struggle to get free but he couldn't do anything while in a headlock. "Okay! Okay! You win, just get off of me!" Jack shouted. Getting off Jack the figure started laughing while Jack got up and dusted himself off whilst muttering angrily._

_The figure was wearing a dark green cloak with the hood up over their face. The figure pulled it down to reveal the grinning face of Celina. Her hair was not in a braid this time so it was flowing around her face in the wind. _

"_Man, I love beating you in fights frostbite!" Celina said with the huge grin never slipping off her face. Jack stuck his tongue out at her._

"_I always let you win Sparrow. I am way stronger than you" he replied and Celina ran a hand through her hair. _

"_Really? May I remind you about last week when I hung you up in that tree by your underwear? That was a very tall tree" Celina said and Jack winced at the memory._

"Oh my Jack, this is pure comedy gold!" Bunny said laughing, "I really like this girl now!"

North found it hard not to laugh at this and Sandy was silently laughing too. Tooth was trying not to but she couldn't help but giggle at the pair. This was a very close friendship between the pair.

"_Forget that, are going egg hunting or what?" Celina asked impatiently. Jack smiled._

"_Yeah! But I want to make it a competition and to make a bet" he said and Celina put a hand on her hip. _

"_Oh? What do you have in mind Frostbite?" she said with a challenging voice. _

_Jack thought for a second but then he clicked his fingers. "If I win, you have to make me your cookies for two… no… three weeks! The Winter specials" he said and Celina rolled her eyes. Jack's craving for her winter cookies was crazy._

"_Okay. If I win, I get you push you down the muddy bank" Celina said and Jack cringed. That bank was so disgusting. Celina noticed his shudder, "You afraid?" she asked teasingly. Jack frowned. _

"_I am never afraid. Not of anything" he said boldly._

The guardians didn't know what to say to that because they didn't know what Jack was actually afraid of.

"_Okay, you have a deal" Celina said sticking out her hand and Jack shook it firmly. They then got ready as Jack began to count down to start the hunt._

"_Five… four…" Jack started but Celina finished for him. _

"_Threetwoone Go!" she shouted and like an arrow, she bolted into the bushes. _

"_Hey!" Jack shouted. That was cheating! Jack then bolted in the opposite direction to get more eggs since she has probably found some already._

"I wonder who's gonna win" North said and Bunny was hoping for Celina since watching Jack being pushed down a bank would make his day.

"Lets follow Jack" North said. They all ran after the fifth guardian, not knowing that this memory wasn't one of Jack's favourites.

* * *

**Yeah so this is part one of the Easter egg hunt and part two will be posted soon. I actually made up that little song myself so i have the credit for it! Yay! XD I feel really good now :D :D Anyway, here is the announcement. This is in bold and caps so it's important.**

**I KNOW THAT MANY OF YOU PROBABLY DON'T LIKE PAIRINGS WITH OC'S BUT IF YOU WANT JACK AND CELINA TO BE A PAIRING THEN PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AS I DON'T WANT A MOB AFTER ME BECAUSE OF A PAIRING WITH AN OC.**

**SO LEAVE YOUR ANSWER FOR JACKxCELINA LIKE THIS: **

**1: YES I WOULD LIKE THAT**

**2: NO, I WOULDN'T LIKE THAT**

**You can review it however you want but make sure your answer is something like that. I need to know guys. It will help me a lot in the next chapter. **

**Okay I will see you all soon! **

**~Star**


	6. Chapter 6: Easter Egg Hunt: Part 2

**Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter and I have taken all of your votes in! I honestly didn't expect this many! I was like 0.0 when I checked! Okay, I have counted it up and the one that got the most was…**

**1: Yes I would like JackxCelina **

**It had a total of 24 votes! It is either that or 25, my counting is a bit dodgy but the votes were clear as choice two had a total of 7. To those who voted no, I hope this doesn't drive you away…**

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews so here are the shoutouts!**

* * *

**Katyuana: Sorry but this certain parts of this story must be in parts. Hope you enjoy!**

**Bauer05: Thanks for the vote and I hope you enjoy!**

**LightMyBulb: Haha :D**

**Compliment giver: Glad you think that! :D Oh, that's what it means. Oh no, Celina isn't me at all. She came from the top of my head! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!**

**Keembur: What? Celina is definitely NOT a bully, she is far from it! It's just that she has a strange sense of humour.**

**Emiko Sora: Thank you! Thank you for your vote and I hope you enjoy!**

**The Dark Lady55: Hope you enjoy!**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: Thanks :D I was in a really strange mood when I made that up. Too many cupcakes… Haha lol XD You would have some competition though, I bet!**

**Knight in Rust Armour: Aw thanks!**

**EpicDetour9: True my friend, very true :D **

**Lovepuppy316: Thought that would be a little funny XD Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**xxRebelWinterxx: Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

**Reading-is-4-life: Thanks for your vote! :D :D**

**Accio gold: Worried? A little spoiler, this chapter is a bit more worrying :D**

**VasHappeninTeam: True, I don't like that idea because back then it had to be like that since some families were quite poor. There won't be any marriage here though.**

**Wicked Girl99: Oh you'll soon see!**

**SnowFlowerFrost: Thanks! :D **

**Rosepink4140: No, you spelt it right :) You're welcome and I hope you enjoy!**

**Night-Fury1: You feel it in your belly? :D**

**Daughter of Wisdom and Music: Haha, she will be very happy to hear that :D**

**Darlene10104: If you mean marriage, since they did have marriage in their early teens back in those times, then no. Easter will turn with a bit of a twist ;)**

**Invader Jor: She will be happy when she hears that! Thanks and I hope you enjoy! XD**

**Takumisa777: Hyper are we? XD Thank you! That's okay; you've found it now, haven't you? :)**

**Yuurei no Chu: Sequel to be maybe? That was something forming in my head but I want to see the response to this story first. I have an idea what she would become ;) No spoilers there though! Yay! Cookies! *nibbles on it* Thanks! Here, try this! It is my newest cupcake creation! *Hands over cookie dough cupcake* I wish I could but it has to be done. *sigh***

**Jesters of the Moon: Lol XD Brotherly love there I guess :)**

**Pearlsofwisdom: You'll find out in time my friend!**

**Waterlemonade241: No? Come on, be honest with me. Thank you! I couldn't resist putting that there :) Yes I get what you mean :)D Lol XD Will do!**

**ShroudedinMist: Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**NiaJayne: Hope you enjoy!**

**xChocolateCookiex: Yeah he is isn't he? They should have shown that in the film!**

**Jesusfreak200: Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**DreamingAway94: Okay! XD**

**Matsukaze Tenma: I hope you like the chapter! :D**

**Girl112: Thank you and I hope you like! :D**

**E: Thanks! Meh, true but all boys have to have a crush right? HAHA! XD XD My mum tells me A LOT of those things! Yeah but why can't you? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE? I will nag you until you do! Trust me, that will annoy you! It doesn't matter! People would enjoy it! I would review, favourite and follow! Welll I can't make you but I can persuade you! Please take it into thought! **

**M: Sorry, school got in the way. GRR! Thank you! OMG, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME!**

* * *

**Sorry if I missed anyone out! Without further ado, I present Easter Egg Hunt Part 2!**

* * *

_Jack's blue eyes flickered here and there in search of the precious eggs. His eyes finally settled on one under a bush and he snatched it up. It was a pink one patterned with purple swirls. "Excellent!" he said with a grin putting it in his basket._

_He carried on for five more minutes and soon, his basket was filled to the brim with colourful eggs. Jack had scanned the area several times to double check that he hadn't missed any and now he was super sure he was going to win the bet. He was also eager to show his sister the pretty eggs seeing as she wasn't old enough to go egg hunting yet. they would have loads of fun when she was._

"_Those cookies are as good as mine!" Jack said gleefully. His eyes then quickly caught the sight of a plain green egg under a bush and it was the exact colour of the leaves on the bush so it wasn't a surprise that Jack missed it. _

_He went to the bush and went down on his knees to pick the egg up. Just as his fingers were about to close on the egg, a furry paw snatched it away from the other side of the bush. Jack fell back in surprise as he then heard mumbling coming from behind the bush. He then frowned as it was probably Celina. He got up and pushed back the leaves on the bush so he could see the person on the other side._

_But what was on the other side was definitely not human. Jack found himself looking at a grey patterned, 6'1 rabbit with a boomerang sling strapped to his back and was looking at the egg, mumbling that it was too plain. _

_He only noticed Jack a second later and he let out a cry of surprise and Jack let out a shocked yell. Jack fell back again and he scrambled back without taking his eyes off the rabbit._

"Bunny! You knew Jack back then?" Tooth said in surprise. Bunny was just as surprised.

"Looks like I did!" he said.

"_Holy snowflakes! What are you?" Jack choked out. The rabbit came around the bush and looked down at him._

"_No need to look so startled mate. I'm the Easter Bunny" he said in an Australian accent. Jack managed to climb to his feet and take a proper look at Bunny._

"_Really? I always picture you… smaller and more bunny-like and not like a kangaroo" Jack said scratching his head._

North started to laugh, "Ha! He called you a kangaroo there too!" he said and Bunny folded his arms in annoyance.

Sandy then pointed at Jack and then made question mark above his head and looked at Bunny.

"How come I don't remember him?" he asked the golden man who nodded back. "I don't know. He did look different so it may have slipped my mind" Bunny said.

_Bunny frowned, "I am NOT a kangaroo mate" he said and Jack shrugged._

"_Whatever you say Cottontail" he said and Bunny shook his head. Jack then looked at the egg in his paw. "Uh can I have that?" he asked._

_Bunny looked at it and shook his head, "No" he said and Jack's jaw dropped._

"_What? Why not? I found it!" he protested._

_Bunny shrugged, "Yeah well I hid them. I saw a blonde girl around here earlier and she didn't call me a kangaroo. In fact, she thanked me and told me she was in a competition with a kid called Jack which I take is you?" Bunny asked the fuming brown haired boy._

"_Yeah? What had Celina got to do with you not giving me that egg?" Jack questioned. _

"_She said if she won, she would have to push you down a muddy bank. I'd say that makes us even for calling me a kangaroo" Bunny said smugly._

_Jack cursed in his head that this. "Come on! I am close to beating her. What will it take?" he asked and Bunny smiled. _

"_Say sorry" Bunny requested and Jack huffed in exasperation. _

"_Fine. I am sorry I called you a kangaroo" he said and Bunny tossed him the egg._

"_Here ya go. I gotta say, you ain't bad Jack. You seem like a kid of your word which is kinda rare round here" Bunny said with a grin._

_Jack found himself smiling, "Same to you Kan… Bunny" Jack said before the rest could slip out. "See you next Easter" Jack added before Bunny turned around._

"_Maybe Jack, maybe" Bunny said and with that, he jumped back into the bush and down into his tunnels._

"You even had arguments there too!" Tooth said smiling with Bunny looked quite amused at this.

"I wonder why I didn't remember him" Bunny said curiously as the memory continued.

_Jack let out a sigh, "Well that was one of the weirdest conversations I have ever had. Good thing I have this egg! Celina isn't gonna win now!" Jack declared victoriously and he tossed the green egg from hand to hand before putting it in his basket. He then snickered, "Guess the kangaroo hasn't hear of sarcasm before" he said to himself._

"Oh he is so getting a smack for that after!" Bunny growled and Tooth giggled.

_He then went to search for Celina seeing as all the eggs were now definitely collected. He wandered about for five minutes and he was now started to get worried but he remembered that she liked to come out and attack him. He came back into the clearing where the competition had started and he gazed around._

"_Okay Sparrow, come out! I want to see whose won so don't try scaring me!" Jack said and he was pretty sure that she was going to come out but he didn't see or hear anything. He waited for another five minutes and now he was sure she wasn't kidding._

"_Celina!" Jack yelled out. No answer. "Celina?!" Jack called worriedly but still no answer. Now Jack's heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing was becoming panicked. "Oh man, this doesn't look good!" he said running a hand through his messy brown hair._

"Oh no, what's happened?" Tooth said with darting eyes.

"Something bad. I feel it in my belly" North mumbled and this time, Bunny listened to him. Something really wasn't right here.

_Jack looked around in the area one more time and his heart froze when he heard a familiar voice in a tone he had never heard before. "Jack!" Celina shrieked in fear and pain._

"_Celina?!" Jack yelled back. His head darted around with his ears following the sound. _

"_Jack, please help me!" Celina shrieked and more pain was in her voice this time._

_Jack th burst in a sprint and shot towards the sound of her voice._

"Oh no!" Tooth said in alarm and they ran after Jack, hoping that Celina was okay.

* * *

**Jack met Bunny! Hope their little meeting pleased you all! I will plan for Jack to meet all of them and this includes Pitch too! Don't know when though, next few chapters may be a bit tearful. Can you guess what has happened to Celina? And before you say it, she isn't dead. Pippa will be brought in soon. Oh and when did Jack die and become a winter spirit? Need to know. Okay, can I have…. Ten reviews for Part 3? Cupckaes for all now! *hands them all out* and more awaits in the next chapter! Okay, I will see you all soon with Part 3! Maybe! Hahaha! XD XD**

**~Star**


	7. Chapter 7: Easter Egg Hunt: Part 3

**Holy cupcakes! Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry I cannot do replies again since I am studying for my Welsh exam… anyone fancy doing it for me? Don't worry, I am kidding :) Here is the next part and there will be one more part after this! Oh and thanks for telling me Jack's age. I think I will put him as seventeen when he becomes Jack Frost. On with the chapter and enjoy! XD XD**

* * *

_Jack pushed his way through the tree branches and some caught him in the face as he did so. "Jack please!" Celina shrieked. Her voice was more begging and pleading and this made Jack run even faster. _

_Finally, Jack came to the Burgess Lake where Celina was shouting form. He stopped running and bent down on his knees to catch his breath since his chest was heaving. He then looked up and his head swivelled around to now hear a whimper and someone crying._

_Jack then saw Celina sitting down near the Lake with a bear trap clamped on her ankle. "Holy Old Man Winter!" Jack cried in alarm and he immediately rushed to Celina's side. "What happened!?" he said in shock and Celina glared up at him._

_Her face had huge tear streaks running down her cheeks with big blotchy red eyes. Her ankle with the sharp metal clamp digging into it, had a pool of blood around it as Celina tried to pry it apart but it only made it worst._

"_What do you think?!" she yelled._

Bunny cringed, "Crikey! That looks painful!" he commented with a shiver.

Tooth's eyes were watering as she hated to see anyone in pain, especially someone like Celina. "Oh goodness, I hope she will be okay!" she said with a quiver in her voice. Sandy was praying in his head that Celina would be okay for he knew back in those times; accidents like this were very deadly and could only be healed with the strongest of herb medicine.

North was worried too but for some reason, he felt that something else was going to happen that wouldn't be good at all.

"_Jack, you have to help me pry this thing off my foot!" Celina sobbed but Jack shook his head. _

"_I would but I should get my father to help!" Jack said and he started to turn around but Celina grabbed his arm to stop him. _

"_No Jack, you don't understand! This is the place where Ben and his gang hunts and catches the animals they use for making money! If they see that my foot is in one of their traps, then they will kill us and use us instead!" she said with such a panicked tone in her voice, it made Jack's blood run cold._

_He was well aware of the boys and their hunting and from what he had heard the last time someone messed with their prey, that person was never able to walk again. He didn't want to be like that._

"_Okay but we have to be quick!" Jack said putting his hands on the cold metal of the trap and he got ready to pull the pieces apart. "I will do it quickly so it won't hurt as much!" Jack said looking at her. _

_Celina put her hands on the metal and a fresh tear rolled down her cheek. "Yeah that ship has already sailed" she said and Jack took a deep breath._

"_You ready?" he asked and without waiting for an answer, he started to pull back the pieces of metal with great difficulty. After all he was nine years old._

_Celina, who was also nine, was trying to pull it back but it was hard since she got sick at the sight, smell and feeling of blood and she was heaving since it was all over her hands. _

_Finally, they managed to pull it off and the pressure of the clap was freed of Celina's leg who breathed a sigh of relief. Jack who had applied more effort, held the now closed clamp in his hand and dropped it on the floor in disgust._

"Thank Moon!" Tooth said breathing out a huge sigh of relief.

North shook his head, "Something still doesn't feel right.

_Jack then looked at Celina's injury and saw that it was pretty deep but he was sure she could still walk. "Okay, lets get you back to my house so my mother can help you with the wound" Jack said hoisting her arm over his shoulder._

_He then picked up the trap so he could take it back and get rid of it. He hated things like that, it was better to shoot them with a bow and arrow. Or with his father's gun. But just as they were on their feet and starting to make their way back up the way Jack came down, there came a rustle in the bushes and the faint sound of laughter._

_Jack stopped and listened and he was horrified to hear the familiar sound of Ben and his gang's voice. "Oh no" he said and he looked at Celina with wide eyes and she shared the same worried look. _

_Jack was frantic. He could let them hurt his friend and he knew that the boys would want something. There was only one thing to do. "Sparrow go hide!" he said in desperation._

_Celina widened her eyes, "No Jack! I won't let you!" she said in protest. Jack shoved the trap in her hands and edged her towards the bushes._

"_Please do it. For me" he pleaded with his huge brown eyes. Celina had never seen him do that type of tone so she only nodded her head and limped towards the bushes, wishing that Jack was following her._

Tooth was shocked; she never expected Jack to do something like that. North was warmed by Jack's caring heart but also dismayed at what he has just done. Bunny never expected Jack had the actual guts to do something like that. Sandy had a worried look on his face as he remembered what happened when Jack met those bullies last time.

_Jack looked at the bushes to see Ben and his gang coming through. His heart dropped when he saw what they were carrying. Two of them were carrying rifles; one was carrying a bow and arrow and Ben was holding a sharp glinting knife and Jack had a feeling that Ben was going to use it. _

_On him. Oh no._

* * *

**Sorry for the ending, I know it evil… that's why I did it! Lol! XD Cupcakes to all and more await in the next chapter if I can get ten reviews please! Thank you! Can you give me your thoughts and feelings for this chapter? Until next time!**

**~Star**


	8. Chapter 8: Easter Egg Hunt: Part 4

**Whoooo! Awesome guys! Totally awesome! Thank you all so much for the reviews! So yeah, I felt a little bit guilty for leaving you on a cliff hanger like that and from some reviews, it made me laugh and feel guilty at the same time! XD I really like being called evil! I wasn't being sarcastic XD So I have found a little time to write this chapter and for some review replies! Here we go!**

* * *

**Night-Fury1: Maybe… XD hope you enjoy! **

**Jesters of the Moon: You always guess right! :D His determination will be pushed to the limit in this chapter! They get really mad in this chapter and I think you will be shocked. Glad you like it! Hope you enjoy!**

** : Thank you! Yes it is, isn't it?**

**xxRebelWinterxx: Thanks and you will found out in this chapter!**

**LadyNocturnal23: Thanks! There will be a touching moment for the pair in the future chapters! Hope you like!**

**Katyuana: Well your wait is over!**

**LightMyBulb: Haha :D**

**Sakura-blossoms-26: Lol XD XD**

**Accio gold: Haha XD Lol :) Hope you enjoy!**

**DuckieLuver: No, you know Jack dies in the lake. He isn't going to die here. You'll find out what happens now ;) Same here, studying hurts my brain! Hope you enjoy!**

**Darlene10104: I know that right? :D **

**The one who writes the ones: Hope you enjoy! XD**

**Mystichawk: Hahahahaha XD Hope you enjoy the chapter! XD **

**Wicked Girl99: Will do!**

**Waterlemonade241: Suspense is awesome! Hope you like!**

**Takumisa777: Maybe, maybe you will have to wait and see! Don't panic! OMG, thank you! You can have a cookie dough cupcake! It's one of my newest creations! *hands it over* **

**ShroudedInMist: Your wait is over! :D**

**River Melody: Lol XD**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: I know I am! Hope you enjoy!**

**Jayanna: It's no nightmare! :D**

**E: Hehe, I can't resist! You know what I'm like! Well remember he is only nine but then again, this is Jack! Hope you enjoy!**

**Knight in Rusty Armour: Oh now you're making me blush! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh my, thank you for that compliment! :D **

**Death By Violet: Thanks! It is going to be a big one!**

**Pearlofwisdom: Oh this story isn't going to be finished for a while!**

**Nessa: Thanks for your review!**

**Mayhaah: This is a teamwork chapter for them! :D**

**Daughterofthehun: Same here my friend, same here... She will be very happy to hear that! :D Well there might be a sequel to this with her in it a Guardian but I won't say what she is the Guardian of what. Thanks again! :D**

* * *

**Okay, here we go! I don't know how long this story should be but I won't stop just yet!**

* * *

_Jack's knuckles were clenched as he saw the boys come through the bushes so he quickly kneeled down on the grass and started to fiddle with the strands of grass. He didn't know what else to do but he couldn't run away or just stand there like an idiot._

_Ben's eyes lay upon Jack and his menacing frown came onto his face. "Frost? Just what do you think you are doing here? In our hunting space?" he asked with a voice that was trying not to scream._

_Jack looked over his shoulder at the boys cautiously, "Just sitting here minding my own business and taking a break from Easter Egg hunting" Jack said and Ben scoffed._

"_Really? You still believe in the rabbit?" he asked and Jack nodded his head._

"_Always" he replied._

Bunny felt quite warmed by this but also guilty for the way he always teased Jack when the winter spirit had always believed in him.

_Ben laughed at this but then his eyes darted around as if he was looking for something and Jack gulped. He was looking for the bear trap but Celina had had it. He was hoping that she had gone to get help. "Frost, what have you done with my bear trap?" Ben asked and Jack's heart beat started to beat faster than usual. _

_Jack said nothing but one of the boys spoke up, "I bet he threw it in the lake!" he said._

"_No I didn't!" Jack said quickly but Ben grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close to his face. _

"_First you mess with my hunting space, chuck my trap in the lake and now you're lying to me?" he snapped and Jack shook his head._

"_No..." he started but Ben threw him to the ground where Jack landed on his back roughly that knocked the breath out of him. Ben's three friends then dived on Jack and then started to pin him down._

"Leave him alone!" Bunny and Tooth yelled at the same time and Sandy then made a spear out of sand but North silenced them.

"It is memory. We cannot do anything" North said solemnly.

_Two of the boys held Jack's arms down with one of their hands ands and their other hand was pushing down his knees so Jack couldn't move his arms or legs. The other boy was kneeling behind Jack's head and was pulling his hair down so his head was pinned to the floor too._

_Now the boys, including Jack, were not aware that Celina was still hiding in the bushes and she was watching the whole thing. She was feeling terrible for what Jack just did for her and more so that she couldn't fight back the boys. She looked down at her ankle which was still bleeding badly and she couldn't run on it, let alone walk very fast. She then frowned as she realized that she still had the trap in her hands and she smiled thoughtfully. "Well, this just might work" she mumbled and she started to pry it open again. But before she did that, she noticed two sticks lying a little away from her._

_Jack started to whimper in fear as he saw Ben approach him and he unsheathed his dagger and tossed it from hand to hand. "Now Frost, I am gonna teach you a lesson not to be stupid" Ben said with a taunting smile. _

"_Please don't! I swear I won't bother you ever again!" Jack pleaded as he tried to thrash out of the boy's grip. _

_Ben scoffed, "You have bothered me since the day you were born" he said bending down so his butt was sticking up in the air. He rested the blade on Jack's shoulder and grinned, "This will teach you" he snarled. Ben looked at his grinning friends, "Another one bites the dust" he said with a snigger and his friends snggered along with him. Jack turned his head to the blade resting on his shoulder and closed his eyes for the pain. He wouldn't be able to move his arm again after this. Why were they so sick? He would never know._

_Then without warning, Celina charged out of the bushes with the trap open wide and with the sticks in her spare hand. She was still limping but she moved quite quickly. "Bite this bozo!" she shrieked and she aimed the trap at Ben and as soon as the tip of the trap touched him it clamped down… onto his butt._

"Oh my God!" Bunny said and he doubled over laughing. Tooth was trying not laugh but she couldn't help the snorts of laughter coming from her mouth. Sandy was laughing and his laugh was silent but the sand on him was making a tinkling sound. North was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of his blue eyes.

_Ben screamed in pain and dropped his dagger and started to hop about trying to pull the trap off his now bleeding butt. The boys who were holding Jack were so shocked at this, their grip on Jack loosened. Jack saw that they were distracted and so he thrashed out, knocking the boys over. Jack scrambled over and dashed over to Celina who was also laughing but standing on one leg because of her ankle._

"_What were you thinking Sparrow? Not that I'm complaining or anything" Jack said looking at her. _

_Celina smiled at him, "No, don't complain and start smacking!" she said handing him a stick. Jack took it but he stared at her in awe. _

"_Are you crazy? Why would we do that?" he asked and Celina rolled her eyes._

"_Okay, I will hit them by myself" she said and Jack scoffed. _

"_After what they just did to us? I'm not going to let you have all the fun!" Jack said eagerly and Celina laughed._

"_Then let's get them!" she shouted in glee. The boys who were trying to help Ben get the trap of his butt noticed the nine year olds and shot them death glares._

"_You wouldn't dare" one of them hissed. _

_Celina grinned with her familiar cheeky grin in her eye. "Wouldn't we?" she asked._

_Jack tossed the stick from hand to hand, "Payback time!" he said and the pair charged at the boys and they all yelled out in shock as the nine year olds started to smack them with their sticks. The boys were all yelling out in fright and pain and Jack burst out laughing when he hit one of the boys in the nuts with his stick._

Bunny was laughing so hard, he was rolling on the floor. "Oh man, Celina is gonna be the death of me!" he said in between breaths. North was wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, she and Jack are quite a team" Tooth commented.

_Now the boys had abandoned Ben and were scrambling up the hill, covered in bruises and scratches. Ben still hadn't managed to pry the trap off but he was glaring at Jack and Celina who were smiling in victory with their sticks balanced on their shoulders. "You have made a big mistake" Ben snapped but Celina shrugged._

"_So what? Be thankful I had a trap and not my father's gun! Then you wouldn't even be able to stand up" she sneered._

"_Same goes with my father's gun and also his bow and arrow" Jack added. _

"_You're bluffing" Ben challenged._

_Celina took a step towards him as did Jack._

"_Are we?" Jack shot back, threating him with his stick. _

_Ben could see that he had lost this battle so he started to follow his friends. "I will get you! I swear I will get you both!" he vowed before hobbling after his friends, back through the bushes._

_Celina looked at Jack and gave him a high five, "Now that was the best hunt I have ever had!" she declared and then to her surprise, Jack pulled her into a hug. She hesitated for a moment before hugging him back._

_"Don't ever scare me like that again Sparrow! I almost had a heart attack when you came out of that bush! I expected you to go and get help!" Jack said hugging her tighter._

_Celina smiled and tightened her hug, "Frostbite, I wouldn't leave you. You're my best friend and best friends look out for each other" she replied._

_They then pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Jack only realized how pretty Celina actually was. Her hair was quite frazzled so it floated around her face like a halo. Her cheeks had a tinge of pink to them and her green eyes sparkled like beautiful gems. Now Celina was staring at Jack and noticing how good looking her was. His hair was even messier and more wild than usual and his eyes were wide with excitment. Jack then found himself leaning in towards Celina and she was doing the same. They only leaned forward for two seconds until a nearby bird chirped in the trees which caused them to snap out of their staring trance._

_Celina then broke away the awkward moment before walking back the way she had come. "Come on Jack, let's go see who has won our hunting contest. I left my eggs up the top since I tripped down the hill" Celina said. "The Easter Bunny is so cool too!" she added and Jack laughed and nodded._

_"Yeah he is" he said plainly._

_"Well get ready to be pushed down the muddy bank cause I have won!" she said firmly with a cheeky grin and she started to limp back up the hill with Jack staring after her._

_He was lost in thought for a moment before following her. The one thought that never left his mind was that he was thinking how much he had felt like kissing her. _

"Okay, I think I see love coming soon!" Tooth cooed.

"This was a very interesting memory. I don't think it would be one of Jack's favourite because Ben and his gang but it was a sweet ending" North said and Sandy nodded in agreement.

"I doubt it" Bunny said in reply to Tooth, rolling his eyes. Jack couldn't charm a girl! But he kept that thought in mind as he was and the others were pulled into the next memory.

* * *

**So how was it? Give me your thoughts and ten reviews for the next chapter please! This was the last part for Easter Egg Hunt now! I will say who won the hunt later on! Christmas is up next! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Surprise: Part 1

**Thank you all so much for the fantastic reviews! I love you guys and I am really happy that this story is going so well! I am not sure how many chapters this will be but it isn't going to be over just yet! Okay, cupcakes to all of you! On with the chapter and this is in parts now! May I present part 1!**

* * *

Now the guardians found themselves in Jack's house again and to North's delight, there were Christmas decorations decorating the place. "Well what do you know? It's Christmas!" North said in delight.

Tooth looked around, "Wow the place looks great!" she commented in admiration. Bunny then saw Rose and John sitting on chairs by the fire and a scuffling was coming behind the big Christmas tree.

"_Jack honey, are you done decorating behind the tree?" Rose asked. Jack appeared from behind the tree with pieces of the tree spikes stuck in his hair. _

"_Yep, I'm done!" Jack said brushing the tree spikes out of his hair. It was a few months later since the trap incident and he had turned ten years old as had Celina. She wasn't with them now as she was with her own family celebrating Christmas Eve. Pippa had turned four a few weeks ago and she could now talk a bit and Jack was even more thrilled when her first words had been 'Jack and Celina!' but not quite fluently seeing as she was four._

_John came down the stairs with Pippa in his arms. "Hey honey! Pippa says she's excited for Santa!" John said and Pippa clapped her hands in glee._

"_Santa bwing prezzies!" Pippa said eagerly and John out her on the floor by the Christmas tree and Jack sat down with her. _

"_So what do you want off Santa the Pippa?" Jack asked. _

"_Dolly! Dolly!" Pippa squealed and Jack laughed. His sister was so cute. "What Jack want?" his sister asked clapping her hands. _

_John sat down next to his wife with a curious gaze, "Good question, what do you want son?" John asked and Jack didn't need to think about it. _

"_Skates! Celina wants the same and when we get them, we're gonna skate on the lake!" Jack said smiling. He and Sparrow had planned this a few days ago._

_Her leg from the egg hunt was now better but she had a permanent scar on her ankle but thankfully, it wasn't that big. She didn't even need help limping back even though Jack had offered several times. Jack didn't know how she couldn't cry out when she had to rub salt on the cut. Her mother had given her a lecture about wearing shoes the next time she went out but she didn't listen. She didn't even listen to his protests when she pushed him down the muddy banking because she had won the Easter Egg hunting competition._

_Rose smiled at Jack, "You know Jack; mistletoe grows at Christmas. Maybe you and Celina could…" Rose started but Jack cut her off._

"_Okay, moving on from that topic!" he snapped and Pippa laughed._

"He cannot deny love!" Tooth declared.

Sandy made an image above his head of Jack and Celina holding hands. North laughed as did Bunny, "Maybe Sandy, maybe" Bunny said grinning. Oh he was going to have some fun when they got out of these memories! North then had a funny feeling his belly that those skates played an important part in Jack's life. He didn't know why but they just did.

"_Jack woves Celina!" she said and Jack stuck out his tongue at her._

"_Do not!" he said. But secretly in the back of his head, he was starting to develop some very close feelings for Celina but what if she didn't feel the same way? He didn't want to tell her just in case it ruined their friendship. He was actually curious if she would get him anything for him this Christmas partly because he had gotten her something but as his mother always said, it was better to give than receive._

"_Jack, don't forget to lay out some milk and cookies for Santa" John said and Jack nodded eagerly. _

"_Sure Pa! Come on Pippa!" Jack said picking up his sister and taking her to the little kitchen. He soon returned with a plate of cookies whilst Pippa held the milk. She threatened to spill it so Jack carefully put her down and put the cookies and milk on the stool next to the tree._

_Pippa then started to yawn as did Jack. Rose smiled, "Alright my little angels, time for bed. Santa won't come otherwise!" she said and Pippa pouted as did Jack._

"_Aw Ma!" Pippa said, "Me no sweepy!" she said but another yawn still managed to slip out of her mouth._

"_Come on Pippa, up to be. I'll take you up" Jack said, scooping Pippa up in his arms. "Night Ma, night Pa" Jack said with a yawn from Pippa. _

"_Night son!" his parents called back as they cuddled up on the sofa in front of the warm fire. _

"I reckon I should get something for leaving out eggs. It ain't fair that you get cookies" Bunny mumbled. Tooth snickered at this but North didn't hear him but he was certain he was complaining.

_After putting Pippa into her bed, which didn't take long seeing as she was so tired, she fell asleep in Jack's arms. She and Jack shared the same room since there wasn't enough room for them to have their own rooms but the siblings didn't mind. _

_Pippa started to smile as she was dreaming of her and her brother having a great time in the forest. Jack could only smile at his sister as he slipped into his own bed. He was super excited for tomorrow, and when he was going skating with Sparrow. Those dreams stayed in his head as he drifted off into dreamland. _

Now the Guardians expected the memory to end but to their surprise, time seemed to speed up. "We seem to be heading quicker into the night!" North said and Bunny rolled his eyes.

"State the obvious" he muttered.

_Jack was snoring softly and he kept snoring even when a bright flash of white came from outside his window. _

"What was that?" Tooth said looking out the window. Sandy made an image of lightning bolt above his head but North shook his head.

"No, it would be louder" he commented.

_A few minutes later a tapping came at Jack's window but Jack didn't stir. The person outside huffed in annoyance and opened the window. It was none other than Celina. She was careful not to step on Jack as she hopped onto his bed and was silently when she jumped off the bed and onto the floor._

"_Jack!" she hissed. "Jack!" She groaned as Jack only turned over in his sleep and she then sighed. "Alright Frostbite, you asked for it" she said. Celina walked up to Jack and gently covered his mouth with her hand. Checking that Pippa was still sleeping, she then yanked a bit of Jack's hair out._

"Well I guess that's one way to wake Jack up!" Bunny said snickering.

_Jack's brown eyes shot open and he shouted out but Celina's hand blocked his shout. As soon as he saw her, he slapped her hand away. "What is with you and doing that Sparrow!" he hissed angrily. It was Christmas and he wasn't supposed to get up this early!_

_Celina rolled her eyes, "I know but you have to come outside. I saw something crash into the forest. There was a bright flash! Didn't you see it? Oh no, you were sleeping!" Celina replied and Jack groaned as he pulled the sheets back over his head._

"_That's what night is for! Now go home, we can look tomorrow" he said, his voice muffled by the sheets. That earned him a punch in the stomach and he choked out a pained gasp._

"_Jack, you will get out of that bed and come out with me to find out what that is, even if I have to drag you there! It could be Santa! You could probably get a few extra presents off him if you're nice to him" Celina told him._

_Jack sighed; once Celina had something on her mind, she wouldn't quit until he agreed. But he smiled at the thought of Santa and extra presents. _

"_Alright, let's go" he said flinging the sheets off him and grabbing his brown cloak off the end of his bed. Celina pulled her green hood back over her head. _

"_That's more like it" she said smiling as she loved to get him to obey her. She climbed back up on the window and like a sparrow; she jumped down gracefully and landed silently. Jack was bit noisier as he made several scraping noises along the side of his cottage wall._

"Now I have a strange feeling about this" North said rubbing his belly and this time Bunny ignored him as this belly nonsense was getting annoying.

"_Come on!" Celina said and her bare feet didn't make a sound as she made her way down into the forest with Jack following close behind. As they entered the forest, the dark trees with prancing shadows on them, loomed over them like giants. Jack shuddered. Not because it was cold, he wasn't too fond of the dark as he didn't like the dark things that hid themselves in the dark. _

_Celina had then picked up a stick in case anything jumped out and Jack then did the same as he didn't fancy a bear coming out and ripping him to shreds. _

_As quietly as possible they walked single file, deeper and deeper into the woods. Celina was looking around, and her breathing and heartbeat calmed down. She could see nothing here to be afraid of and she wasn't scared of much anyway._

_Suddenly, a loud crack broke through the silence. Celina stopped fearfully and raised her foot to see if she stepped on something, but nothing was there. She turned around and scowled at Jack who had stepped onto a big stick. Jack stepped back sheepishly._

Tooth grinned, "Never is the quiet one is he?" she asked and Sandy silently laughed.

_"Jack, quiet!" Celina told him in a harsh whisper._

_Jack scowled at her, "Hey, there is nothing here so I don't see why we are out here!" Jack said raising his voice and dropping his stick. He then pranced about as if challenging the darkness. "Oooh, a light appeared and now the leaves are going to get up and dance! Oh and look, the dirt is laughing!" Jack said childishly and turned his back on Celina._

_Celina faced palmed at Jack who had obviously had too many cookies before bed. She looked ahead of her and her eyes widened at what she saw. "You really need to see this" she breathe but Jack didn't listen._

"_Hey lets go and dance with the trees!" Jack said and turned back around to find Celina grabbing his hair and clamping her hand over his mouth again. He started to protest but she let go of his hair and raised a finger to her lips. She then pointed straight in front of her where a faint sparkle of light was flickering._

_She then took her hand off his mouth and he grinned apologetically. She rolled her eyes at him and started to tiptoe towards the light with Jack right by her side. As they got closer, they could hear a voice but it didn't sound English. Jack didn't understand a word that was being said._

"_What is that weird voice?" he asked and to his surprise, Celina answered him._

"_Russian" she said simply._

North gasps at this. Bunny looked at him, "North did you crash here 300 years ago?" Bunny asked.

North rubbed the back of his head, "I remember that I crashed once because a reindeer was a little woozy" North recalled.

_Jack stared oddly at her, "You know this how exactly?" he asked._

"_I read unlike some people" she said and Jack stuck his tongue out at her._

_Now they were super close to the light and when they came into view of the sight in front of them, their jaws dropped._

"_Holy Old… Man… Winter" Jack breathed._

"_Sweet lily pads" Celina gasped and then a pair of blue eyes rested on the ten year olds and they both utter the same name at the same time in awe._

"_Santa Claus."_

* * *

**So Jack was a bit loopy in here! So how did you like part 1? Was it okay? Give me your thoughts and opinions on this and ten reviews for the next part please! Sorry this was a late update but I hope this makes up for the long wait! Cupcakes to all in the next chapter!**

**~Star**


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Surprise: Part 2

**Hey there guys! So sorry this is such a late update but my other stories have side tracked me from this but I am not quitting on this fic! Oh no! May I present, Part 2 of Christmas Surprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow North! You met Jack too!" Tooth squealed and North smiled in delight.

"Guess I did!" North exclaimed. He recalled 300 years ago that he crashed somewhere. Guess this was the place.

_The big man in the cherry red suit tumbled out from his sleigh and fell to his knees in despair, not noticing the pair of bewildered kids in front of him. "Человек в Луне! It had to be tonight! Why not any other night?!" Santa yelled up at the sky._

_The sleigh with the reindeers all now a lot calmer and the sleigh didn't appear to be that badly damaged apart from the weird looking metal contraption on the back of the sleigh. Jack and Celina exchanged looks and wondering what the heck to do._

_The legendary bringer of toys, who had a metal tricked out sleigh was yelling up to the sky in front of them with a Russian right in front of their eyes. What the heck were they supposed to do? _

_Jack cautiously stepped forward and tapped the old man on the shoulder. "Uh… hello?" Jack said. The old man glanced up to see the brown haired boy looking down at him along with a blonde haired girl. _

"_Oh!" the man said in surprise jumping to his feet causing Jack to jump back by Celina. "What are you kids doing out so late? Woods are not safe at night!" Santa scolded and Celina put a hand on her hip._

"_Really? Says the guy crash landing into the middle of the woods!" she told him and Santa went red as Christmas holly._

"_Well played" he replied._

Bunny scoffed at this and North folded his arms. That wasn't his fault! "Told ya the sleigh isn't safe" Bunny commented but North ignored him.

"_Now who might you be?" Santa asked kindly._

_Jack who had finally managed to find his tongue spoke first. "I'm Jack and this is my best friend Celina!" he said and Celina gave a little wave. "We don't need to ask who you are though Santa!" Jack added and the old man laughed._

"_Oh you don't need to call me that all the time! Please just call me North!" North said. "Jack Frost and Celina Birdling?" he asked and the pair nodded._

"_Ah! Two of the most mischievous children on my naughty list! Although Jack seems to be more naughty as he brought you firmly over to the naughty list with him" North said grinning and Celina gave Jack a hard shove._

"_I told you filling Ben's guns with mud and feathers!" she said angrily and Jack rolled his eyes. _

"_Well I didn't see you trying to stop me!" Jack shot back. _

"_Ignoring!" Celina said stepping away from him. "So why are you still here North? Shouldn't you be delivering presents or something like that?" she asked and North's shoulders slumped._

"_I wish! My sleigh has somehow gone faulty! Maybe one of the reindeers has bad hoof?" he suggested but Jack shook his head._

"_Nope. When animals have bad hooves, they tend to lift their bad hoof up so their owner can see that they're hurt. No of them are doing that" Jack pointed out and North looked at his reindeers. Jack was right. None of the reindeers were limping._

"Pretty smart for a kid who holds the record for being on the naughty list" Bunny commented. Tooth smiled but then looked over at Celina.

"What is she doing?" she asked pointing.

_Celina was sticking her hand in the engine tube even though she didn't know what it was. "Hey, I don't know what this thing is but it is way cool" she said making the engine rattle._

"_Sparrow quit messing around!" Jack said but Celina ignored him._

"_Ah stop your whining Frostbite!" Celina told him. North raised an eyebrow._

"_Nicknames?" he guessed and Jack nodded._

"_Yep" he said and North grinned._

"_You know Jack, giving nicknames is what couples give each other" North said and Jack glared at him._

"_No way!" he shouted and North laughed. _

"_Hey I think I fixed it!" Celina said pulling something out of the engine and Jack rolled his eyes. _

"_Yeah I doubt that" he said but to his surprise, the metal tube started to whirr to life. It was fixed!_

"_Ah! Such a clever girl!" North said eagerly and then quickly getting back into the sleigh. The reindeers started to rear as they sensed that they were about to take off. "What was it by the way?" North asked as Celina came over to join them._

"_A cookie" she said holding up a sooty cookie in her soot covered hand._

"See? This is why cookies are bad!" Tooth said but the others were too busy laughing.

"_Well I will make sure that the elves are away from the sleigh next time" North said smiling and holding the reins at the ready._

"_Oh North? Does this mean we're off the naughty list?" Celina said titling her head at a cute angle and Jack started to blush for some strange reason._

"_Maybe you Sparrow, maybe" North said and he looked at Jack. _

"_Oh and Jack?" he said and Jack looked at the old man._

"_Keep doing your job" he said with a wink._

_Before Jack could ask what that meant, North snapped the reins and his sleigh retreated back into the night sky and disappeared in a colour of lights. _

_Celina and Jack stood there for a moment, amazed at what had just happened until Celina looked at Jack. "What job are you exactly doing?" she asked and Jack shrugged. _

"_Beats me. I'm just wondering how do I know if this is a dream or not" he said and before he could say anything else, Celina pinched him and stamped on his bare foot._

"_Ow! What was that for?!" he shouted hopping on his good foot._

"_Well you wanted to know if you weren't dreaming. Race you back! Last one there has to shove ice down their back!" Celina challenged and she took off, giving herself a good head start._

"_Hey! No fair!" Jack said jogging while limping after her._

"Ah, that was sweet!" Tooth cooed and Sandy tapped North who looked down at the little golden man who had an image of a question mark above his head. North knew he was referring what he had meant by saying 'keep doing your job' to Jack.

"I don't honestly remember Sandy" North admitted and Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Old age there mate!" he said and North shoved him in the shoulder.

Tooth sighed as the pair started to bicker and they were whisked into another memory which was going to be Christmas morning.

* * *

**If you're wondering what Человек в Луне means, it just means 'Man in Moon' I used Google translator for that :D So what do you think? Opinions and thoughts in reviews please! About the angst E, it will be coming soon but the next chapter will be a happy one. Can I have fifteen reviews for the next chapter? Cupcakes if you do!**

**Oh one more question, if I make a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Trailer, would you comment, like and watch it? I am planning on making one but there is no point if no one will watch it. I am hoping to make a fic for it too but I need to know if you would watch the trailer first. Again, I haven't made one yet but I will if you guys would watch, comment and like it. **

**Okay, bye for now!**

**~Star**


	11. Note!

**I know I know I know I posted a chapter yesterday but my video wouldn't upload for some strange reason but it is working now so I apologize for any confusion. I deleted the chapter and I am now reposting it. Sorry about that. **

**Anyway, I asked you all if you would watch, like and comment and I got a lot of great feedback so I am pleased to tell you all that I have created one! The link to the trailer is on my profile, just go onto my profile and scroll down till you see a list of other YouTube trailers I have made and it will be there and the name will be next to it. **

**But there is something else too. The video will have a little sign in the middle cause I am using a non-activated version of the thing that I use to make videos. It isn't big but I hope you will still watch it anyway cause I really really really worked my socks off to make that and it was so hard, I had to eat loads of cupcakes to remain calm! Anyway, I really hope that you will watch, like and comment on it. **

**My isn't the best I admit and I have to be honest and I am not being vain but my writing is probably better than my videos.**

**I might write a fic about it soon but it all depends on how the video feedback will go as I know that there are LOTS of other trailers like mine on YouTube and they are awesome. Whether I make a fic or not, it lies in your hands my fellow readers and authors!**

**The next chapter for this story is in progress and will be updated soon! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Surprise: Part 3

**My goodness I haven't updated this in a while! I am sorry for that! But I have been busy! Two exams down! Whoo! Okay, I am not here to babble about school but to write! Next part of Christmas Surprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

_The Guardians now found themselves back in Jack's room where he was tangled up in his bed sheets whereas his sister was sleeping with her sheets neatly on top of her. Her brown eyes fluttered open and she yawned as she sat up, the morning sunlight seeping into her eyes. _

_She seemed to just sit there for a moment until it dawned on her that it was Christmas morning. "Cwismas!" she squealed happily._

"See? Children get much more excited over Christmas!" North said to Bunny, who was about to shout at him again until Sandy threatened to pull out his sand whips which then made the pair quieten down.

_Pippa turned over to her brother who was still sleeping soundly as she was unaware that he had snuck out last night. She hopped out of her bed and went over to Jack's bed and shook his shoulder. "Jack! Up! Up! Cwismas!" she shouted but Jack didn't stir._

_Pippa scowled and shoved Jack again but he still didn't wake up. Pippa then smiled as she had been told by Celina what to do if Jack wouldn't wake up. She gently pinched a piece of his hair but didn't cover his mouth like Celina had and then yanked it hard. Jack woke up with a yell of pain and Pippa laughed._

"Wow, twice in a row! I feel sorry for Frostbite!" Bunny said with a snicker.

_Jack glared at his sister, "What was that for?" he asked, hiding his annoyance, seeing as he now had a lot of hair missing. It actually then made him wonder if he had dreamt the whole thing last night._

_Pippa rolled her eyes, "Cwismas Jack!" she said for the third time. Jack's eyes widened in excitement. _

"_Oh yeah! Come on, Ma and Pa are waiting!" Jack said making a dash for the door with Pippa close behind him._

_They both bolted down the stairs and into the living room to be greeted by the sight of their parents on the couch with a few presents scattered around the Christmas tree. "Happy Christmas my little darlings!" Rose said with a warm smile as her children came bounding towards them. Jack quickly sat down cross legged in front of the tree along with his sister._

"_Well I guess Santa realized how good you were this year! Well, Jack had a few moments" John said and Jack smiled cheekily. _

"_I bet I hold the record" he said and his parents laughed at his joke but Jack took it seriously._

North and the others laughed at this. "It is true!" North said smiling.

"_Open!" Pippa shouted and Rose smiled as she handed her daughter her present, wrapped in silver paper. Pippa tore her present to reveal a blonde haired doll with a pink dress. "Dolly! Dolly!" Pippa shouted in glee and Jack smiled at his sister's happiness. He loved seeing her like this._

_John opened his present next which Jack and Pippa had got him which was a new hunting hat that was made with a very fine material. "Thanks kids!" John said putting the hat on and making a silly face which caused everyone to laugh._

"I can see where Jack gets his humour from" Bunny said with a smile.

_Jack handed his mother her present which was a necklace made with a pretty stone on it. He had had a little help from Celina with that gift. "Oh it's beautiful!" she commented. John then took it from her and carefully tied it around her neck. _

"_You're beautiful" John said with a swoony smile. Rose winked back and they went into a passionate kiss. Jack pulled a disgusted face and covered Pippa's eyes with his hand. _

"_Guys! Do you have to do that here? There are children in here!" Jack scolded. His parents pulled apart with wide grins on their faces and John handed Jack his present. He took it eagerly, with his heart pounding. As he ripped open the silver paper, he was praying and praying that Santa brought him what he had desperately wanted._

_He tore off the last piece and his eyes gleamed at the pair of ice skates resting there. "Awesome! Now I can finally go skating!" he said excitedly. Jack didn't waste another second. He leapt to his feet with skates in his arms; being careful not to cut himself with the blades. _

"_Hold it! You know how I feel about you skating on that lake!" John said warningly and Jack rolled his eyes._

"_Come on Pa!" he pleaded. Pippa pouted._

"_Me want skate!" she said but Rose stood up and scooped her daughter up in her arms along with her doll. _

"_Oh no little lady, you are helping me with the village's feast" she said smiling and Pippa cuddled her doll in glee._

"Lake? Burgess lake?" Tooth asked and North nodded.

"Yes, Jack's favourite place, he told me" North said, wondering in the back of his head about the importance of those skates. He felt as if they were a big part of Jack's life.

"Wonder why his dad is so concerned though" Bunny mumbled and Sandy heard this. Of course John would be worried! They could fall through the ice and he received an unexpected shiver when he thought about that.

_Just as John was going to tell Jack that he wasn't going to go, a knock came at the door. John got up and walked past Jack to the door and opened it to be greeted with the familiar face of Celina. She had her hair in two ponytails and had a pair of identical skates slung over her shoulder._

"_Merry Christmas and good morning Mr Frost!" Celina said chirpily. John smiled._

"_Same to you Sparrow! Now what can we do for you on this fine morning?" he asked smiling._

_Jack shot Celina a look that said it all and she guessed that John didn't want them to go skating. She knew just what to do and she put on her best smile and softened her eyes. "Please can Jack come with me to skate on the lake Mr Frost? I know you don't want us to go on the ice in case it breaks but I have a method. The clear ice isn't nice but the blue ice is just right! We will be careful! I promise" she said sweetly and John's expression softened._

_How could he say no? "Oh okay but be careful and be back at the latest" he said and Jack secretly screamed out in joy. What would he do without her? Celina then said her thanks and started to walk, expecting Jack to catch up with her. Jack quickly sped to the door but John stopped him and handed him a little parcel. _

"_Don't forget Jack" he said with a wink and Jack nodded eagerly before jumping outside and after Celina. John then only remembered that Jack wasn't wearing shoes but he figured her would find out soon enough._

_John looked back at his wife who was smiling. "How long do you think?" he asked and Rose shrugged._

"_Who knows? What do you think sweetie?" she asked looking at her daughter._

"_Jack woves Celiwena!" she said and her parents laughed._

"Wow, she can certainly get people to do what she wants them to do!" Tooth commented and smiled at her manners too. Not many children had manners back in those times.

"Ha! I wonder what Jack has off his Pa" Bunny said and North smiled.

"I guess we will soon find out" he said and he and the other Guardians followed the pair out to the lake.

* * *

**So the next part of Christmas Surprise will be the last! Not the last chapter mind! Jack and Celina will NOT die in the next chapter if that is what you are all thinking! Angst will come very soon but not yet! Cupcakes to all and to all in the next chapter if I get eight reviews for this chapter! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas Surprise: Part 4

**Helloooo my fellow readers! So like I said, nobody is going to die in this chapter! And if you are wondering, I will be writing Jack's death. Maybe a few others aswell... Hehe :D So, a bit of fluff here but not serious yet. It won't be long until the proper love comes in! But for now, enjoy the last chapter for Christmas Surprise! Not the last chapter of the story though! Cupcakes to and please enjoy!**

* * *

_Jack was sprinting after Celina who had already gone quite far. He remembered went he was halfway to the lake that he had forgotten his shoes but the cold never really bugged him. It was a nice feeling although Celina called him crazy when he had told her this._

_Finally, he caught up with her and she grinned at him while he was catching his breath. "You are lucky that I am so persuasive" she commented and Jack rolled his eyes._

"_Pa only said yes because you're a girl and girls are sensitive" he said and Celina punched him in the arm._

"_No wonder you are on the naughty list! You insult people without knowing!" she scolded and Jack looked at her._

"_Was that all a dream last night?" he asked and Celina shook her head and reached into her pocket._

"_Nope! This proves it!" she said, pulling out the familiar sooty cookie and Jack laughed._

"_He needs to go easy on the cookies" Jack said and Celina nodded in agreement._

"Told ya that cookies were bad" Bunny said and North pouted.

"Don't blame the cookies" he mumbled and Tooth snickered with amusement.

"_Well, I really hope that I can skate!" Celina said brightly and Jack nodded._

"_I think I saw some other kids doing it one time a few years ago" he said scrunching up his face to remember the memory. Celina grinned as she put the cookie back in her pocket._

"_All I know is that I will be better than you!" she said and Jack raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh yeah? Well since we are beginners, no bets but let's see who is better!" Jack declared as they finally reached the lake. The lake was large with snow surrounding the banks and the winter sun make the frozen pond glimmer like a giant mirror._

"_Alright!" Jack said, sliding down the snowy banking and stopping near the edge of the lake and started to pull on his skates. Celina slid down beside him and started to pull on her skates too but by the time she had started, Jack had already finished. "Let's go!" he started but Celina side and flickered her arm under Jack's leg so he flopped down on his butt. _

"Huh, I need to remember that when I am racing him!" Bunny commented.

"_What gives Sparrow?" Jack said with a glare and she pointed to the ice._

"_Blue ice Frostbite, blue ice! You were about to skate onto the white ice! Remember, white ice isn't nice, blue ice is just right!" she said getting up and pulling Jack up by the shoulder._

_Jack rolled his eyes and then scanned the edge of the lake for blue ice and he smiled when he found one a few steps away. The pair carefully hobbled in their skates and stood in front of the blue ice. Celina took a deep breath and slid her foot onto the ice. She didn't fall over and moved her other foot so she was now standing on the ice. "Come on!" Celina said holding out her hand which Jack shyly took._

_He proceeded onto the ice, a little more slowly than Celina but he didn't fall over. "Okay, my dad said to place on foot in front of the other. Do you want me to go first?" she asked and Jack nodded but he didn't want to let go of her hand but he managed to shakily. _

_Celina focused her eyes on her feet as she started to glide wobbly but after a few seconds, she started to glide quite gracefully in large circle, carefully avoiding any white ice. Jack clapped his hands and cheered but he had to quickly stick his arms out as he started to lose his balance._

"_Come on Jack! I am pretty good! Let's see if you can beat me!" she said putting her hands on her hips._

_Jack gave a fake smirk, "Of course I will beat you!" he said and he started to skate out like Celina had but he was rushing. This resulted in him falling down on his butt and banging his elbow. Jack winced in pain as did Celina but she was trying not to smirk._

_He quickly got up again and took a deep breath but no sooner did he try again, he slipped again and this time, he landed on his hip and this time he could hold back a yell and Celina couldn't hold back a laugh._

Bunny snickered, "Wow, he such a klutz on the ice as human!" he scoffed and Tooth elbowed him sharply.

"It is his first time! He still walks barefoot then and you can't even step in a wet puddle without yelling" North said and this made Bunny shut up and Sandy smiled in amusement.

"_Wow, even your sister has more grace and she is only little!" Celina scoffed and Jack glared at her as he got to his feet once more._

"_Okay, now you're making me mad!" he said dimly._

"_Good" Celina replied folding her arms._

_Jack then narrowed his eyes and focused on nothing but the wind. The wind drifted around him like delicate dancers and he grinned. He now knew exactly what to do. Jack pushed out on the ice again but this time he was doing it more carefully. Celina smiled but what he did next shocked her._

_Jack twisted around so he was skating backwards and lifted one leg up so he was now skating up on one leg. He then dropped his leg back down sharply, so he kicked the ice. Jack found himself jumping up into the air and spinning three times before landing back down with a perfect landing. As he spun out of the jump, he laughed as he saw Celina's jaw hanging_.

"Crikey!" Bunny said; his jaw dropping like Celina's.

"_You just did a…a… triple jump on the ice!" she shouted and skated up to Jack._

_Jack ran a hand through his hair, "Well we know who is better at skating now!" he boasted and Celina smiled._

"_Alright, you're better, I'll give you that" she said and then she clicked her fingers. "Oh! I need to give you your Christmas present!" she said and she skated to a side of the lake and started to dig up snow. "Close your eyes! No peeking or I will smack you!" she called back and Jack snapped his eyes shut. Celina didn't kid about her smacks and they really hurt!_

_He heard Celina skating back towards him, "Hold out your hands!" she said and Jack obeyed. He felt something long and thing come to his palms. "Okay, open!" Celina said happily and Jack's eyes gleamed when he opened them and saw his gift. _

_It was a shepard's staff that was made from wood and it had strong wrinkles snaking all the way up and round the curve of the staff. He had wanted one of these for ages! "Thanks! It's awesome!" he said hugging it._

"So that's how he got his staff! No wonder he is so protective over it!" North exclaimed.

"But he didn't know that she gave him his staff for three hundred years though" Tooth reminded him.

"_Well, now I must give you yours!" Jack said, pulling out the little package from his pocket. Celina took it and opened the brown paper and she gasped. It was a small bird, a sparrow, carved from glass! This was extremely hard to do; especially that glass was so fragile!_

"_Jack it's beautiful! How did you…?" she spluttered and Jack shrugged. _

"_Pippa gave me the idea actually. She has good ideas even though she is only little. She kept saying your nickname over and over and then said 'prezzie' which gave me the idea. I worked on that for a while and my Pa did help me a bit but I did most of it. I know it's only small and fragile and not well carved…" Jack babbled but almost fell over when Celina tackled him into a hug._

"_It's doesn't matter what it looks like Jack. You gave it to me and that's all that matters" she said holding the bird in her hand as she hugged him. Jack smiled and hugged her back._

"_Merry Christmas Sparrow" he said, her herb smell filling his nose._

"_Merry Christmas to you too Frostbite" Celina whispered back. Neither of them noticed the mistletoe creeping down from a tree above them._

"Aw, that was so sweet!" Tooth said and Bunny smiled.

"I guess Frostbite does know how to charm a girl!" he said but Sandy caught his eye by waving at him. He then spelled out in gold letter above his head.

'I don't have a good feeling for the next memory and I don't feel it in my belly like North. I have never been wrong in things like this'

"True Sandy, you haven't been wrong" North said.

The Guardians could only watch as the memory faded and they were pulled into the next one, and this would be the memory that would make them closer as a family for sure.

* * *

**So how was it? Do you think the gifts were good? Before you ask me about the last line here, Celina and Jack don't die in the next chapter either! So please tell me your opinions on this chapter! I love reading your opinions on this, they always make me smile! So I would like nine reviews for more and cupcakes await! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	14. Chapter 14: For your Father

**Hey guys! So I am glad to see that the Christmas chapters went well and that it all went down with everyone being happy! But now that is about to change. This chapter involves... no I am not going to say it, you will just have to read it! Oh I was crying when I wrote this! Sorry with no review replies but I am posting this quite late since I am going away for a few days and won't be able to update. I wanted to write a happier chapter but my cousin saw my other chapters and he said he wanted angst and a sad chapter. I said no but he gave me five cupcakes... Hey, you know I am a sucker for cupcakes! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The Guardians were now back by Jack's house and it appeared to be Summer. Tooth looked around for a moment and saw the little house opening and John came walking out with something on his back.

_John inhaled the fresh air and sighed. He adjusted the gun on his back and looked behind him. "Come on Jack! Grab your gun but not your staff!" John called._

Bunny looked surprised, "Frostbite hunts?" he asked.

"It would appear so" North replied.

_The now twelve year old Jack came running out of the house with a gun slung on his back just like his father. "Celina will be joining us later" Jack said and John nodded with a grin. _

"_Of course" he said with a smile._

_Jack folded his arms, "What's that's supposed to mean?" he demanded. _

_Before his father could reply, Pippa who was now six years old came out of the house and clung onto Jack. "Come on Jack! I want to play!" she said with a pout._

_Jack smiled and kneeled down to her height, "Okay kiddo, when I come back, me, you and Celina will have a good game of Hide and Seek when we get back. Deal?" he said smiling and Pippa nodded. _

"_Deal Frostbite!" Pippa said and Jack gave her a push._

"_Don't you start calling me that!" he said and started to tickle Pippa. She squealed and ran back inside before she could be tickled anymore. Jack smiled as he straightened back up and turned to face his father. _

"_Come on, I will show you how to hunt" John said before adding, "Race you son!"_

_The pair then broke into sprints and laughed like maniacs as they ran into the forest._

"Like father like son" Tooth said happily.

_Finally after a fair bit, the pair stopped to catch their breath. John patted his son on the back and scanned the area and his eyes gleamed as he found what he was after. He carefully took his gun off his back and Jack, noticing this, he took his off too. John then motioned for Jack to get down too. John then pointed his finger over by a tree a fair stretch away, where a grey rabbit was nibbling on grass._

_Now Jack wasn't a big fan of killing animals but they had to because they had to eat so it wasn't really a choice. "Okay Jack, we have powdered our guns back in the house so all we need to do is pull back the bolt, aim and fire" John whispered to Jack who nodded and obeyed._

_He slowly pulled the bolt back so it clicked and then he took careful aim. He smiled as he saw the rabbit and he pictured he was throwing a snowball at Sparrow. Still smiling, he pulled the trigger and a shot cracked through the air and several birds cawed and flew away; frightened by the sound._

_The rabbit jolted slightly and then dropped to the ground. John looked at his son, looking dead impressed. "Nice shooting son!" John said, getting up and picking the dead rabbit up and slinging it on his shoulder._

"_Thanks Pa! Looks like you have some competition coming old man!" Jack said twirling the gun around in his hand._

_John put a hand on his chest and pretended to be hurt. "Old man? Why, I will show you what your old man can do!" John said turning off to find more to hunt. Jack laughed and ran after his father._

"Wow, he is quite good at hunting!" North commented and Bunny shuddered.

"But rabbits? Why not squirrels?" he pouted and Sandy couldn't help but smile.

The memory seemed to fast forward and now the Guardians saw Jack and his father coming back with about three rabbits each.

_Jack was grinning from ear to ear, "Oh boy, we're gonna eat well tonight!" Jack said and his father laughed. Suddenly a loud snapping of a tree branch was heard and the pair stopped. Jack didn't seem really bothered by the sound but John appeared to be. John placed his rabbits on the ground and took his gun off his back. Jack did the same but John looked at him._

"_No son, I want you to stay here and guard the rabbits. I am going to find out where that sound is coming from" John said and Jack shrugged._

"_Come on Pa, it's probably just Sparrow mucking about" Jack said with a snigger but John frowned. _

"_Do I make myself clear Jackson?" he said and Jack stiffened. His father only used Jackson when he was dead serious. _

"_Okay" Jack said sitting down. John nodded and ran off, leaving Jack sitting there and fiddling with the grass._

"Mmm… I don't think a twelve year old girl can snap a branch that loudly" North mumbled. He figured that Celina was the same age as Jack in each memory they saw. Bunny seemed to agree with this statement.

"I reckon your feeling was right Sandy" Bunny said and Sandy nodded, wishing that his feeling wasn't right.

_A few minutes went by and Jack was getting bored and worried. His father should have been back by now. A sudden branch snapped again and Jack looked around in alarm. Probably Celina, Jack thought, trying to keep his heart race slow. But then, a bunch of branches seemed to snap all at the same time and this time, Jack leapt to his feet. Okay, this wasn't funny anymore. He didn't want to disobey his father but he felt as if he had to._

_Noticing that there was a hole in the roots of the tree that he was sitting by, he quickly put the rabbits inside and then picked up his gun and started to walk in the direction that his father went. _

_Jack's light brown eyes scanned the area, with his gun at the ready but not pulling the bolt back in case his father walked out. More branches snapped and Jack held his gun tightly and he called out a name. "Sparrow? Is that you?"_

_No answer but the reply of more breaking branches. Okay, now he was definitely sure that this wasn't Celina but he had to call out her name. Not just because he thought in the back of his head that she was pulling a prank but saying her name made him calmer._

"_Sparrow?" he called out again and this time, branches seemed to snap right beside him. He jumped like crazy and pointed his gun at the bush, now quite annoyed. "Sparrow is that you?" Jack asked with a little irritation._

_Sounds of more snapping branches. Now Jack was really angry. "Sparrow knock it off this isn't funny!" Jack yelled. No branches this time but Jack yelled one final time, "Sparrow!"_

_What happened next scared Jack out of his skin. A loud roar was heard and his father's scream came straight after along with the crack of a gunshot. "Pa!" Jack screamed as he now had a strong instinct that that WASN'T Celina! Another scream came that made Jack break into a sprint._

"Aw crikey!" Bunny said and the other Guardians ran after Jack, their hearts filled with dread. This wasn't good at all.

_Jack slapped several leaves and branches out of his way as he followed the sounds of his father's screams. Please be okay Pa, his mind screamed. He finally burst through the bush to find his father backing away from a huge black pair that was standing on it hind legs. It had razor sharp teeth and claws and its eyes were eyeing up his father who it intended to eat._

_His father saw Jack and his eyes widened. "Jack! Get out of here now!" he shouted, not taking his eyes of the bear as he was scared it would go for Jack. Now Jack had heard about this bear before and nobody had survived it when encountered. _

_The bear then made a lunge at John who leapt out of the way but the bear managed to swipe its claws that skimmed his head by inches. Jack couldn't take this anymore. He tried to shoot his gun but it was jammed and he growled in frustration._

"Jack, be careful!" Tooth shouted. Bunny also growled in frustration as all he and the others could do was just stand and watch!

_Jack then did something crazy. He held his gun on the opposite side and then ran at the bear. "Hey fuzzball!" he yelled. The bear turned around letting out a roar and at the same time, Jack took a running jumped and brought the gun down on the bear's Jack's shock and horror, the gun didn't even make the bear flinch. Jack then looked up at the bear and then the gun._

"_Aw man" he groaned. He then leapt back but not quick enough as the bear swiped its paw and it caught Jack on the arm. Jack shrieked in pain as he then fell over onto his back and his gun fell out of his hand. He gripped his arm tightly as blood was pouring out. _

"_Jack!" his father shouted and he fired his gun that hit the bear on the shoulder. This was a big mistake. The bear roared out in pain and brought its paw back and deeply swiped it against John's chest. John yelled out in pain and was sent flying backwards and was slammed against a tree where he slumped and let out a soft groan._

_Jack let out a yell of anger and looked around for his gun. Once he saw it, he tried to scramble up but his fear took over and all he could do was go to his gun quickly on his knees. The bear then went for Jack, thick drool slipping off its white fangs. Jack glanced over his shoulder, in time to grab his gun but his fingers were shaking too much to pull the trigger. Jack clenched his eyes shut but kept the gun up as the bear raised a paw to make its final strike._

Tooth closed her eyes and North took her by the shoulders. Bunny and Sandy did too and Bunny actually held hands with Sandy. For the first time in ages, he felt afraid of what would happen to Jack.

_A sudden whistle made the bear turn around in the direction of the sound with a growl of confusion. There up in a tree, sitting on a branch was Celina with a bow armed with an arrow and she had a quiver of arrows slung onto her back. She pulled her arrow back and aimed at the bear. She let the arrow go and hit the bear straight in the eye. The bear howled in pain and turned around in time for Jack to pull the trigger and for the bear to be shot in the head._

_The bear made a low growl before falling heavily to the ground. Jack scrambled back as the bear fell down right where he had been sitting. Celina leapt down from the tree, tossed her bow and quiver to floor and as Jack got up she hugged him tightly. "Jack" she whispered and Jack hugged her back, her golden hair flicking against his face. Then the realization smashed into him like a ton of wood._

"_Pa!" he shouted and he broke out of the hug and ran to his father. As soon as he was at his side, he felt like being sick. His shirt had been torn open and the wound had gone quite deep. Scarlett blood was oozing out of the wound and his father's skin had gone incredibly pale. "Oh God Pa!" Jack said in panic and he gripped his father's hand._

_As his father spoke, it came out weak, "Hey…J…Jack" he whispered. Jack turned to Celina who was starting to breathe heavily because of her fear of blood. _

"_Celina get help now!" Jack said and she was about to obey until John grabbed her hand._

"_No…no…stay…h…here" John pleaded._

_Celina looked at Jack and then at John. "But Mr Frost, you need help!" she objected but he shook his head. _

"_No…n…no I don't. You… both…k…know that this…is fatal" John said and Jack shook his head. He refused to believe this._

"_No Pa, you are not going to die!" he said, tears threatening to spill. _

"Oh Jack" Bunny whispered. He hadn't known that this had happened to Jack and he regretted making Jack feel so guilty for being late at the Pole and at the fact that he had been crying. Now he could see why.

_John gave him a weak smile and looked at Celina._

"_Cel…ina. You have… been a pleasure… to know and… I thank you… for being so… k…kind to our family… Jack most… of all. Please… help my family… care for them… promise me" John said holding her hand tighter. Now Celina was in tears._

"_I promise I will… John" Celina said and John smiled. Finally he turned to his son._

"_Jack…look…after you mother and Pip..pa… you have access to all… my belon…gings that you c…can use to hunt… and to sell… for clothes and items.. . you may need" Johm said and Jack nodded._

"_But Pa… if I hadn't come here… you wouldn't be like this now" Jack said and John frowned._

"_You…listen good my…boy… this isn't your… fault… what you and Celina did was brave… you two are going to achieve great things… I know it… just promise me something… both of you…" John said and the pair leaned in._

"_Yes?" the both asked._

"_Believe… in yourselves… believe" John said before he drew his final breath and his chest went still. _

_Jack's eyes widened and Celina clenched her jaw as she felt John's hand go limp. "Pa?" he whispered giving his father a shake. "Pa?" he said a little louder this time. Celina already knew it but Jack didn't want to accept it. _

"_Jack" she said letting go of John's hand and placing a hand on Jack's shoulder._

"_Pa!" Jack shouted shaking his father harder. Celina was gripping Jack with both hands now._

"_Jack!" she screamed and tried to pry Jack away from the corpse. Jack screamed and kicked as he refused to leave his father and now the tears were falling. Celina was trying not to cry herself as she held Jack firmly. Jack now knew why Celina was doing this and he stopped struggling. _

_His chest was moving fast as was his heart and breathing rate. He fell into Celina's arms and she hugged him to her chest tightly. He gripped her hand with one hand and grabbed onto her arm with the other. Jack whimpered and made choking sound and Celina rested her chin on Jack's head as he started to lie down with his head on her knees. _

"_Sshh Jack… I am here… it's okay… sshh" Celina said rocking back and forth. Jack felt like a child but he could only sob more._

"_Don't leave me" Jack pleaded. Celina let her tears drop onto Jack's brown hair._

"_Never Jack. Never" Celina promised._

_Jack closed his wet eyes and dreaded and feared the thought to tell his mother and sister that his father, his idol, his hero; was now dead._

This was too much for Tooth to bear and she started to sob in North's arms who bowed his head. Bunny was trying hard not to cry but Sandy was letting his golden tears fall. At that moment, the Guardians promised that they would always believe in their beloved Winter Guardian. For his father.

* * *

**I know, I am evil. Now I am crying too much so here are your cupcakes and more await you all if I get ten reviews. Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	15. Chapter 15: I See You

**Okay, I know from the last chapter that lots of you are pretty sad and upset from it and to be honest, this chapter doesn't get any better. But I will say that this will be pretty emotional too seeing as my cousin gave me... seven cupcakes this time... Oh come on, don't be made at me, I love cupcakes! They were chocolate ones! With buttercream! My cousin is very persuasive! He's ten! Well he is related to me so it makes sense... Anyway, on with the chapter! Cupcakes to all and now for shoutouts!**

* * *

**Katyuana: Sorry... don't think they're gonna help here either.**

**Mystichawk: Well how many would suit you my friend? :) Cousin? I probably sound really thick but you have me lost there. I should shouldn't I? Do they have cupcakes back then? Mmmm...**

**Thunder angel13: Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Huddybuddy: Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: Tissue? *hands one over* Thanks!**

**Darlene10104: Whoa! Language there pal but yeah, I would have said that too if this wasn't my story but it is! Obviously :) Very true! Hope you enjoy!**

**Sheeijan: Really? You like Celina that much? She is actually my favourite OC I have created :) Well, I am not a huge fan of those but I guess everyone likes different things. Yeah, you will all see why he is so upset near the end of this fic but that won't be for a while yet. Yes... it makes me quite tearful. I hope you enjoy!**

**Jesusfreak200: Yeah, the title was a bit of a hint :)**

** . .ice: Thanks, I am sorry for making you cry *tissue* Hope you enjoy!**

**I LoVe ChOCoMoNsTeR: Awesome name :D It is a bit isn't it?**

**Fire in My Head: Ah don't die!**

**Michelangeloffanlover: Here's a tissue! *hands one over* **

**Night-Fury1: ... hehehe... you might wanna PM me... **

**The One Who Writes the Ones: Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Pumpkin-love33: I will!**

**Takumisa777: I don't know! Blame my cousin! He told me to do it! I don't know, you can blame my cliff hangers for that :)**

**Bauer05: Sorry! Please don't cry! Here, *hands over tissue***

**Caithlinn13: Will do and I hope you enjoy!**

** : That's fine, you're reviewing now :) Thank you so very very much, you have no idea how much that means to me! :D :D :D**

**E: Thanks! My author's notes a sort of riddles ;) See if you can figure it out :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Bearybeary: I salute to you John.**

**Josiecat: What do you mean? I won't leave my stories unless its for a very good reason.**

**I'm a black-belt sleeper: I know I am aren't I? Oh, yeah I didn't realize that! Oops! No the bear isn't linked to Brave.**

**Lilalove88: Hope you enjoy!**

**DjinnAtwood: That will come soon! I will trust her!**

**Synk: Hehe :)**

**Rosepink4140: Do you mean shouldn't? Thank you!**

**Xion5: Thanks!**

**VideoGamingFreak1213: I know :) May I just say your name is awesome!**

**Pearlsofwisdom: I don't know, ask my cousin :) Very true, you will see what I have done in the last bit of this chapter.**

**Sealaustinllyheart: Whoa, do you need anymore?**

**Anonfangirl: Hope you enjoy! Hey, in the last chapter did you ask me that you have a ROTG fic idea? I am interested and if you let me write it, I will give you full credit. Please tell me! I am VERY interested.**

**Guest: Lost for words? :D **

**Kasha Eliz: I know right? You're welcome! XD**

**Mac171100: Thanks!**

**M: Thanks you! ... I cannot promise that... please don't say anything...**

**Okay that's everyone done! Here we go!**

* * *

_T__he Guardians were still crying when the next memory came. Tooth sniffed and her eyes fell upon Jack who was sitting on his bed in his room. The setting sun was shining through his window and onto him. His head was resting on his headboard of his bed and his legs were stretched out in front of him and his hands were in his lap._

"Poor kid" Bunny said.

_Jack was doing nothing but staring at the wall opposite him. It had been three weeks since his father had died. He couldn't get his mother's horrified face when she had found out. Jack hadn't been able to find the words to tell her so Celina had to say it for him. His mother had fainted and the village doctor had to take her inside as she was starting to hyperventilate. The whole town was horrified but were also relieved that the fearsome bear had been killed and this had earned Jack and Celina many thanks and gifts but none of these gifts would help them forget what they had witnessed. John had had a huge funeral and the whole village had attended. His gravestone was a special one, carved specially for his bravery. Fresh flowers were laid out every day and even some candles and letters. Celina and Jacj had gone to visit him every day and Celina always brought flowers, like daisies, daffodils but she mostly brought her signature flowers which were pink lilies. Rose was too distraught to visit as she broke down the first, second and third time she went to see him so she stopped._

_Jack had had several nightmares for days as had Celina although they didn't speak much even when they went to visit John's grave as they were too distraught to talk. Pippa had been told but she didn't understand. She was only six and it only made Jack feel worse when she kept asking him when her father would come back. Celina had saved his skin when she told Pippa that John had gone to a place full of peace and happiness and that she would see him again one day._

_But he had remembered what his father had told him. Look after the family. Jack had been doing that as he had been hunting and selling his catches and had earned quite a fair bit. He had thought that things would get better eventually. He thought this until he realized his mother wouldn't do anything but sit in the arm chair by the fireplace and stare at nothing. Jack had to clean, cook and look after Pippa and this had made him angry. He was missing Pa as much as his mother was and he was trying but she wasn't._

_Jack clenched his fists in attempt to calm down. It was working until a strong smell came to his nose. At first he thought his mother was actually cooking for a change but it didn't smell sweet or nice. Quite the opposite. It was a burning smell! His sister's scream made him leapt off his bed and bolt down the stairs._

"Oh no, I hope nothing else has happened!" Tooth said fluttering after him.

"He has gone through enough; he doesn't need more of this!" North said in agreement.

_As soon as Jack reached the living room, he saw that the carpet in front of the fireplace was in flames and his sister was in the corner of the room, looking terrified. His mother was just sitting there! She hadn't even made an effort to put out the fire! Jack sprang into action. He dashed to the kitchen and quickly came back with a bucket of water. He tossed it at the dancing flames and they instantly sizzled out with wisps of smoke curling up from the now charred and burnt carpet._

_Jack sighed in relief and dropped the bucket. That was a close one! He then looked over at his sister who still looked very scared. He walked over to her and kneeled down to her height. "Hey Pippa, you okay?" he asked gently. _

_She nodded, "Yes, I was just playing and Ma poked the fire with that metal stick. She was poking it to hard and I told her to stop but she didn't. A bit of burnt paper must have come out and started the fire. I think… Ma did it… on purpose" Pippa whispered._

_Jack blood flared but he didn't want to shout in front of his little sister. "Okay, why don't you go upstairs and play with dolly? I will clean up this mess, I know you hate cleaning" Jack said and Pippa smiled._

"_Okay Jack" she said, getting up and darting up the stairs. Jack smiled after her and then glared at his mother who was still sitting on the arm chair and doing nothing._

"I think I smell a fight coming on mate" Bunny said anxiously.

"_Ma have you lost it? Trying to set the carpet on fire? What has gotten into you?" Jack said angrily but his mother didn't say anything. Jack then stepped right in front of his mother and kneeled down so he was eye level with her. "I know you miss Pa. You don't think I do too? I want him back, I really do but… we have to carry on living our lives. I made a promise to Pa before he died that I would look after you both. I can but I cannot do everything on my own. I need your help Ma. Please" Jack said. Rose did nothing but look down at her lap. Jack then attempted to hold her hand but she flinched away._

_Jack then started to grow angry and stressed. "Ma, look at me" he said but Rose did nothing. "Ma, come on please, I need you" Jack said, his voice starting to rise. Rose still did nothing and then Jack's rage exploded out after holding it back for three weeks. "Ma, don't just bloody sit there, look at me! Can't you see what you are doing?! You have to snap out of it! You're just sitting there like you're dead! Stop being so useless and get off your bloody backside! I…" Jack screamed but was cut off as his mother slapped him hard across the cheek._

_"It's your fault he's dead!" she screamed._

Tooth gasped in horror and Bunny grabbed North's shoulder. A mother had just hit her child. A child! Sandy shook his head and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that Jack had been through all of this.

_Jack yelled out and leapt back and put his hand to his now red cheek. Rose looked at her hand, hardly believing what she had just done. Jack's eyes brimmed with tears and now Rose stood up and spoke for the first time in three weeks. "Jack… I am so sorry…" she said and attempted to pull him into a hug but Jack flinched away. His breathing became ragged and before Rose could say anything else, Jack bolted from the room an out the door. "Jack!" Rose shouted after her son but he didn't turn around._

_Rose gripped the doorframe and sank to her knees, her head resting on the door frame with tears falling. What had she just done to her only son?_

_Jack was crying as he ran through the woods. He knew only one person could make him feel better and he knew exactly where she would be. Tree branches whipped at him as if they were punishing him and this made him cry harder. Even Nature was angry at him. Everyone was mad at him!_

_Celina who was down by the lake, was lying on her stomach and her hand was in the shallow part of the lake. Her hair was now in her signature side braid had a pretty pink flower tided onto it. She was fascinated with water as she liked to watch and make ripples in the water. She always wondered; where did the ripples go? As soon as they were made, they went somewhere but where? Her thoughts were broken as she heard a familiar sound of a sobbing child that she knew so well._

_Jack tore through a bush and ran towards her and she got up and instantly ran towards him. She embraced him in a hug and was quite shocked but not surprised at this. She knew that he was missing his father and had probably tried not to crack in front of his mother and sister. "Hey, Jack, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked gently._

Bunny was warmed by this girl, she was always there for Jack and when he thought about it; she would make a good Guardian.

_Jack wrapped his arms around Celina's neck; his tears falling onto her shoulder. "Ma… carpet on fire… she did nothing… scared Pippa…" Jack said in a choked whisper. Celina nodded._

"_What else Jack?" she asked, sensing that this wasn't why he was crying. _

_Jack's eyes were brimming over. "I looked at Ma… asked her to help with the family… she sat there and did nothing… I… yelled at her and then… she… she…" Jack couldn't finish the last words and he cried harder as the burning on his cheek grew. _

_Now Celina knew Jack and his family quite well by now and when Jack said that his mother did something and he had stopped in the sentence, she was praying that her thought on what Rose did was wrong. "Jack look at me" she said softly. Jack didn't stir and only when he felt Celina's fingers slip under his chin did he obey. As she lifted his head up and she saw the hand print forming on the side of his face, she gasped in horror. Oh sweet lily pads, she thought to herself._

_Jack eyes burned a deep crimson as more tears slipped out. Celina placed her hand on his cheek and as if by magic, the pain in his cheek instantly faded. She wiped her thumb under Jack's eye so the tears were wiped away too._

"_It was my fault" he said and Celina's eyes darkened and Jack winced as she gripped the side of his face with force._

"_Don't. You. DARE. Say. That. Again. Jackson. Overland. Frost" she said with such a dark tone, Jack was actually frightened by her. Nobody, not even his family had used his full name before. "You listen to me and you listen good Jack. What happened that day was not your fault and your father told you that. Whatever your mother said wasn't true. She was upset and distressed and had every right to be. People say things that they regret when they are angry. Like you when you lose a bet to me" she said and Jack smiled at that last bit._

The Guardians all smiled at Celina. She had such a good heart to Jack and knew how to make him feel better. North had a thought coming to his mind. If Jack had a family and a friend like Celina, then why did Manny change him?

"_True" he sniffed. Celina then smiled._

"_Just promise me you won't ever say that again. For your father, remember?" she said and Jack smiled back._

"_Promise" he said and he gave her a wink. He then yelped as she then punched him in the arm. "Hey what was that for?" he asked rubbing his shoulder and Celina wiped her shoulder._

"_That was for slobbering all over my shoulder. This dress is new!" she said getting to her feet. Jack laughed as he got to his feet. "Now I want you to go back to your house and talk to your Ma" she said and Jack hesitated._

"_But what if she…" Jack started but Celina raised a finger to his lips._

"_No more yapping to me. Talk to her" she said, and then lowering her finger and Jack nodded._

"_Okay but can I ask you something?" he asked and Celina nodded as she started to tighten her braid._

"_Sure!" she replied._

"_Will you come with me?" he said and without waiting for her reply, he slipped his hand into hers. Celina looked down at their hands and she had to hide her blush._

"_Yeah okay" she said with her famous grin. The pair then started to walk back to Jack's house; their hands never separating._

_Back at the house, Rose was still standing by the doorframe looking around, waiting for her son. She owed him a huge apology for what she had done and said. Finally, her eyes locked on the familiar mops of brown and blonde hair as they came walking towards her. Rose wanted to move to go and hug Jack but her legs were stuck to the floor. She was too afraid to hug him as she thought he wouldn't hug her back._

_Jack felt the same way but he felt Celina pull him forward. Now the three were only three or four steps away from each other. Rose's arms twitched and her eyes were pleading. Celina then let go of Jack's hand and edged him forward, "Go on. I'm right behind you" she whispered and Jack nodded slightly. Celina backed away slightly and watched her friend move forward._

_Rose instantly stretched out her arms and pulled him forward and kneeling down. To her relief, Jack didn't pull away but he didn't hug her back. "Oh Jack, I am so so so sorry for what I did to you. I never meant those things I said. It was NOT your fault. The important thing here is that even though… your father… didn't make it… you did. Not only that but you killed that bear which means that no one else will be killed by it. I also know that he is incredibly proud of you for that and that he loves you very much. As do I. I know I don't deserve it but will you forgive me?" she said, looking into Jack's eyes. _

_Jack said nothing but a smile crept to his lips. He wrapped his arms around his mother and the two then let out happy and tearful laughs. Celina smiled and folded her arms and looked up at the sky which was now going an inky black. Stars were appearing up in the sky and then, out of the blackness, a star that was brighter than the others in the sky appeared. It twinkled several times down at Celina and she smiled and saluted the star._

"_I see ya John. I see ya" she said nodding. Looking back at the pair who were still hugging; she knew that her work here was done. and that John would always see them and watch over them like the brave, kind and heroic man he was She turned away and skipped lightly back into the forest, in the direction of her home with her family waiting there for her._

"Aw, she is so sweet!" Tooth said looking after the girl as she ran.

"Aye, the little ankle biter has some bright spirit in her" Bunny said in agreement.

"All's well end's well" North said folding his arms. Sandy smiled too and made an image of a star that had a heart surrounding it.

"Yeah, John will always be watching" Tooth said with another smile. "I wonder if Jack meets me or Sandy" she added. In the back of her head, she wondering if Jack and Celina ever met Pitch and if they did, what did he do?

* * *

**So how was it? I liked that last bit, it was rather sweet. Sorry to you all, I should have warned you about what was going to happen in this chapter... but can I have your opnion?**

**Oh also, I am working on a cover for this so I can post it on Deviantart. I have an account (starskulls) but I haven't posted anything since I prefer to write. I am not too good at drawing though... so I don't know if I will post it or not. **

**Anyway, please leave your thoughts and opinions on this and ten reviews for the next chapter that will have lots of cupcakes waiting for you! Bye for now! **

**~Star**


	16. Chapter 16: Dream and Teeth Time: Part 1

**Hey guys! So this is another part chapter! This is where Tooth will come in and soon, Sandy will too! Haven't got time to do much talking so here we go and here are your cupcakes!**

* * *

The memory faded and now the Guardians were back in the Frost household. Bunny recognized the room as Jack's room that now had another bed in it so he took it that he shared a room with his sister.

The door to the bedroom opened and in walked Pippa and Jack and also Celina. "It was really nice of you Ma to let me stay over for a couple of days while my parents are away" she said and Jack gave her a playful shove.

"No problem! Where have your parents gone anyway?" Jack asked.

"Meh, just out of the village to get new herbs for our family business. I did ask if I could stay home alone but apparently, being thirteen years old isn't the right age!" she said and Jack laughed. He knew her family's business was very good and popular in the village.

"Well you are really mature enough. I am more mature and I am the same age as you" Jack said with a smirk and Celina glared at him.

"Mature or not, I can still hang you up on that high tree branch by your underwear" she said threateningly and Jack held up his hands in surrender and his backside seemed to wince at the memory. Pippa laughed, now quite tall for her age but her seventh birthday was only a few weeks away so she was still six.

"Celina! Jack! My first tooth came out today!" Pippa said, holding up a white but a gummy tooth.

Tooth squealed, "Oh my goodness, they are just as pretty and white as her brother's!" she said but Bunny didn't find it so attractive and neither did the others.

"No wonder Sophie was crying when Tooth showed her those teeth when she was in the Warren" Bunny muttered.

Celina smiled but Jack didn't seem quite so thrilled. Celina went and picked Pippa up, "You know what this means?" she asked and Pippa shook her head. "The Tooth Fairy is going to come and leave some money for you tonight. You have been a good girl haven't you?" Celina said, putting Pippa on her bed.

Pippa nodded, "Yes I have! I brush my teeth, I make my bed, I do lots of things!" she said and Celina tickled her lightly and Pippa squealed in happiness. Jack just watched from the doorway, not smiling or anything.

He remembered the Tooth Fairy quite well but now that his father was gone; he really didn't see the point of believing anymore. It was time to grow up. Celina was still smiling as she tucked Pippa in. "Now just put your tooth under your pillow and go to sleep otherwise she won't come" she said and at this, Pippa pouted but then her eyes brightened.

"Sparrow? Can you stay awake for me and see the Tooth Fairy?" she asked and Celina nodded.

"Of course! Come to think of it, I have always wondered what the Tooth Fairy looks like! I imagine her like a pretty little bird" she said and Pippa looked over at her brother.

"You too Jack?" she said but Jack wasn't really bothered anymore.

"Pippa, there's something you gotta know" he said and at his tone, Celina's heart almost froze and she quickly got up and stood beside him and pretended to fiddle with her nails. Pippa's brown eyes shone out at her brother eagerly, expecting a good comment. "There is no such thing as…" Jack started but stopped when Celina stomped down hard on his foot.

"No such thing as little girls like you staying up all night! You must get your beauty sleep for the fun we will have tomorrow!" Celina said quickly, walking back over and gently pushing Pippa's head back on her pillow.

Tooth's heart almost broke. Jack didn't believe in her? Bunny put a hand on her shoulder in sympathy, but he sort of understood after what happened to Jack. It must have shaken in belief as he must have had more pressing matters on his mind.

Finally, after stroking the top of Pippa's head for a few minutes, she had fallen asleep and was smiling in her sleep. Celina smiled down at the sleeping child but then glared at Jack. "Jack! What is wrong with you?" she hissed and Jack shrugged.

"It's true" he said and Celina gave him a shove.

"It isn't and you and I both know that! You may have decided to grow up but she hasn't and quite frankly, neither do I! We don't stay kids forever and we should enjoy what we can see and believe while we can!" she scolded.

"Smart girl" North said quietly, his eyes staring at the girl in wonder on how much faith she had.

"Whatever" Jack said. He knew that Celina was right but his mind went all blurry; either with regret at almost telling his sister that the Tooth Fairy wasn't real or anger at Celina as she knew what he was going through. He turned away from her and crept into his own bed and pulled the covers over his face.

Celina sighed at him. What would she do? She had seen his mood swings over the last few months but this was uncalled for. He shouldn't spoil it for his sister and he should be happy about her tooth. Wait, she thought. Maybe she can wait for the Tooth Fairy and ask for her advice! The Fairy might be too quick to see but it will be worth a shot!

Celina then heard Jack's soft snores coming from his bed so she quietly tiptoed over to Pippa's bed and sat on the wooden floor and made sure that she was sitting by the end of the pillow where Pippa's tooth was. She rested her head against the side of the bed and waited.

The Guardians didn't take their eyes off her as the evening turned into night and they eventually saw Celina's eyes droop and slowly close. Finally, the time went back to normal and it was now round about midnight.

Celina's head was nodding back and forth from the fact that she had no pillow to rest on. Suddenly, her head went a little too far forward and she woke up with a click in her neck and she rubbed it as it sent a tingle of pain down her spine.

She then heard a little flutter and she held her breath as she knew what that sound was. She carefully turned her head so she could see the pillow and the tiny corner of the tooth poking out from under the pillow. Celina closed her eyes but only a little so she could still see.

She then saw a little flash of colour come to the pillow and without thinking; she snatched at the spot by the tooth and quickly pulled her carefully clenched hand to her chest and sat on her knees, facing the bed. At first she thought she wasn't quick enough but to her shock and relief, she felt a little poking from inside her fist.

She made a little hole between her finger so she could see what was in her fist and her eyes saw the clear shape of a wing and a long… beak? Huh, guess I was right about the Tooth Fairy being bird like, Celina thought. Now knowing that the little fair must be quite scared, lifted her hand to her mouth and whispered into it, "Hey little fairy. I am sorry I caught you but I need your help. So please don't fly away when I open my fist. Please" she said with her best pleading voice.

The poking stopped so she opened her fist and to her relief, when her fist was fully opened and the fairy was sitting on her palm, she didn't fly away. It was a pretty little thing, with green feathers and multi-coloured ones and her violet eyes stood out against the night. She was a lot smaller than she had expected.

"Hey there Tooth Fairy" Celina said but the fairy shook her head. Celina was confused, "You're not the Tooth Fairy? A… helper then?" she asked and the fairy nodded. "Well, I am just going to call you Baby Tooth for now then" she said and the fairy seemed quite chuffed at this.

"Jack gave her the same name. It's remarkable of the things Jack and Celina have in common" Tooth said with a smile.

"Okay, my name is Celina but you can call me Sparrow if you want but I take it you can't talk. So can you do me a favour Baby Tooth?" she asked and Baby Tooth nodded. "Can you go and get your leader the Tooth Fairy and ask her to come here?" Celina asked.

Baby Tooth seemed to think for a minute but then nodded. "Promise? Cross your heart?" Celina asked and Baby Tooth crossed her little finger over her little heart. Before Celina could say anything else, Baby Tooth darted back out the open window. Celina watched her go and sat back down on her backside and rested her head back on the side of the bed. She could only wait and hope that the little fairy kept her promise.

* * *

**Yeah, I figured Celina would call Baby Tooth her name :) So how was it? Opinions please! I know, you may be shocked that Jack would say that but you can't really blame him after his father died can you?**

**Cupcakes await in Part 2 of Dream and Teeth time if I get ten reviews please! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	17. Chapter 17: Dream and Teeth Time: Part 2

**Hello! I haven't updated this for a while. Partly because of exams and that I have had a bit of a writer's block writing this out but now it has gone and my exams are finished next Tuesday! Yay! Cupcakes to all and now for shoutouts!**

* * *

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: Yes, she is. That is partly why I like her :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Annaliese95: True :D Jack will die when he is 17 as I have been told by other fellow authors and readers on here. He looks 17 when he dies in the movie anyway in my opinion.**

**VideoGamingFreak1213: Tooth isn't the only one! XD **

**Phantom Trainer: Oh it is :) **

**Mystichawk: Glad you like it and I hope you enjoy! You will find out now my friend!**

**DjinnAtwood: I was a bit tearful when writing that, I have to be honest. True, very true.**

**1nvisible: Good guessing there my friend. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Darlene10104: Yes it must suck. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Thunder Angel13: Glad you liked her and the chapter!**

** . . .Ice: Yeah, I have to agree there. I had lots of other memories planned but when I talked to my friend about it, she said it was a bit too long so I cut a few out.**

**Xion5: Thank you! XD XD**

**Takumisa777: AHHH THANK YOU! *hugs you* I must give you something! What cupcake do you want? **

**COTK95: Thanks!**

**E: I bet many others weren't either.**

**Guest: Aw, thanks! I am really happy that you are enjoying this!**

**Caithlinn13: I have and I am over the moon! Xd Thank you!**

**Lilalove88: Ummm… without being rude…. Jack sacrifices himself for his sister. Isn't that Guardian worthy?**

**Kasha Eliz: Yep! Thanks! Not quite!**

**The-Unnamed-Artist: I try not to XD Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

**M: Thanks and yep, it's Baby Tooth!**

**Guest: Thanks! **

**Lolxxx: Thank you! That will be coming up soon! He will be 17! I have planned all the memories that I am going to write and they all lead up to Jack being 17! **

**Bearybeary: Yes of course she will! :D**

**Just. . . : Thank you very much! Yeah it would be.**

**Gadster01: Aww, that means a lot to me so thank you very much!**

**Lovepuppy316: I know but can you really blame him? Whooo! Go Tooth and Sandy!**

**Mayhaah: well I don't have that many reviews. I am just glad people are reviewing. Thanks!**

* * *

_Celina had waited about five minutes for Baby Tooth to return but she heard nothing. Guess fairies are too busy, she thought glumly. But her thoughts were wrong as she then heard a loud fluttering coming in at the window. She quickly but quietly scrambled to her feet to see Baby Tooth along with the Tooth Fairy who was a larger version on Baby Tooth but had more feathers on top of her head._

"_Hello… Sparrow is it?" Tooth said loudly but Celina shushed her._

"_Keep it down, my friends are sleeping" she hissed._

_Tooth did quieten down but Celina accidently flashed her teeth at Tooth who then reacted by flying from the window and stuck her fingers in Celina's mouth._

Bunny shook his head but a smile was on his face. Tooth went red in the face and North and Sandy let out sniggers at her tooth obsession.

_Celina was trying not to gag but not rudely, she shoved Tooth off her. "What gives?" Celina hissed whilst rubbing her jaw. _

"_Wow, you really look after your teeth!" Tooth whispered in delight._

_Celina raised an eyebrow, "Uh… thanks?" she said and Tooth smiled at her._

"_So what can I help you with sweetie?" she asked and Celina sighed._

"_I need advice. What do you do when your friend wants to stop being a kid?" she asked and Tooth looked confused._

"_What do you mean? Everyone has to grow up" Tooth said truthfully._

_Celina sighed, "I know but even though I am thirteen as is my friend, we still have some childhood left right?" she replied and Tooth nodded._

"_Yes that is true. Why do you ask me this if you know it already then?" Tooth asked._

_Celina ran a hand through her hair and Baby Tooth sat by the side of the bed so she was closer to Celina._

"_Well since my friend, Jack, father died, he hasn't been what he used to be and I can't really blame him. He seems to have lost his belief in you, the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus and the Sandman. He wants to grow up but he isn't ready and he doesn't know that. He wants his sister to grow up but she is far too young. Can you help him regain his belief?" she asked, holding back a few tears._

"She really cares about Jack doesn't she?" Bunny said folding his arms in concern. Jack was going to stop believing? From the smiling child that he was, he had hidden this from them? Sure they were his memories but since they were family now, he should have told them. They were a family! Right?

_Tooth was touched by this little speech and she folded her arms. "I am not sure that I can help" she said and Celina looked heartbroken. "But I think I know someone who can help Jack" she said smiling and a grin lit up on Celina's face._

"_Wait here and I will be back in a second" Tooth said, flying back out the window. Baby Tooth then fluttered around Celina's head and she smiled._

"_Hey Baby Tooth, every time I lose a tooth can you come and collect it so I can see you?" Celina asked Baby Tooth chirped in agreement and glee. Suddenly, Tooth came fluttering back through the window but she had a little golden man following in behind her. _

_Celina recognized him instantly, "Sandman!" she squealed quietly. She was amazed that Jack and Pippa were still sleeping through all this. _

"_Just call him Sandy sweetie" Tooth said smiling and the little man held out his hand and Celina shook it with her eyes gleaming in delight._

_Sandy then made a few flashing images above his head so Celina took it that he couldn't talk but she couldn't figure out what he was trying to say. Tooth saw her look and she laughed quietly, "He says can you wake up Jack" she said and Celina nodded eagerly._

_She ran silently over to Jack and shook him awake. Jack groaned as he was forced to get up, "What is it?" he said with a moan._

"_The Tooth Fairy and Sandman are here!" Celina said pointing over to them. Jack looked over to where she was pointing and Jack rubbed his eyes so he could see._

"_What are you pointing at, there is nothing there" he grumbled. At these words, Tooth and Sandy looked sad._

Tooth and Sandy shared looks of sadness, "He doesn't believe in us anymore" Tooth said and she was trying not to cry.

_Celina realized that he didn't believe in them so she sat on his bed and gripped his hand, "Look Jack, I know you said you didn't believe earlier but please, can you believe? For me and your sister?" she pleaded. _

_Jack flinched at those last words so he nodded, "Okay" he said and closed his eyes for a second. When he reopened them, he saw a golden man and a fairy smiling at him. "No way" he breathed. His jaw dropped and Tooth was itching to go over and look at his teeth as she had heard from her fairies that they sparkled like freshly fallen snow._

_Celina smiled hugely and pulled him out of his bed and over to the pair. "You guys are awesome by the way and uh… sorry for not seeing you the first time" Jack spluttered and Sandy smiled as did Tooth. He couldn't believe that his childhood heroes were standing right in front of him and he hadn't believed in them. He felt so ashamed._

"_That's okay but your friend here told me why you had lost belief and that you wanted to grow up" she said and Jack's head drooped. _

"_Well yes, I have to look after my family now" Jack said and Sandy shook his head and made images above his head but Tooth translated since the kids had no idea what he was saying._

"_He says that you can look after your family but you can still be a child at the same time. You don't have to grow up to look after your family and friends. My friend North informed me about two children who helped him with his sleigh which I can guess was you. Also that you helped each other when you had an accident on Easter" she said and Celina rubbed her ankle fondly._

_Jack considered this. One time his father had gone away from home for a week and he had managed to look after his mother and Pippa very well and he had hunted pretty well! Celina, the Tooth Fairy and Sandman were right._

"_Thank you. I will always believe in you" Jack said smiling and Celina punched his shoulder._

"_Who was right?" she boasted and Jack rolled his eyes._

"_You were" he said and Celina started to smile but she yawned instead._

_Sandy smiled at this and he conjured up a golden ball of sand in his palm and made images of z's floating above his head._

_Celina shook her head, "I am not…" she started but a ball of dream sand to the face cut her short and she fell asleep and Jack had to catch her before she fell onto the floor. Her dream above her head revealed her playing with a young boy and girl playing together._

_Jack smiled at her at the dream and Celina was smiling in her sleep too. Baby Tooth fluttered down and pecked Celina lightly on the cheek and then Jack's too. As Sandy held another ball of sand in his hand he made another few images above head that Jack understood perfectly._

"_Yeah, she is an awesome friend. She is… amazing" Jack said before falling asleep with his arms around Celina. Pippa's dream had appeared too which had her, Jack and Celina having a snowball fight. Tooth, Baby Tooth and Sandy smiled at them for a few more seconds before flying back out the window to return to their jobs._

"Aw that was a lovely memory!" Tooth said.

"Just because you're in it and Celina asked you for advice" Bunny said with a scoff and Tooth glared at him and was about to retort to him until North silenced them as Sandy wanted them quiet. They all looked at Sandy who was pointing at Jack's dream. What they saw made them all feel warm and happy inside.

Jack's dream had the image of him and Celina holding hands and then, they kissed.

* * *

**So how was it? That is the end of Teeth Time and Dream Time! As far as memories are concerned, I have about 4 or 5 memories left, including the scene where Jack becomes Jack Frost! What the other memories are will be a surprise! Can I have then reviews for more memories and cupcakes? Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	18. Chapter 18: Story Time

**Hellooo! So this is the long awaited chapter with Pitch as I know lots of you have asked me about that so here it is! Also, Pippa is very sneaky at the end :) Oh and this chapter is dedicated to my friend Midnighter12! Cupcakes to all and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next memory wasn't in the day but in the night. The Guardians found themselves in the village again but a few people were out, their eyes focused on the lit campfire that was in the centre of village. "What are they all looking at?" Bunny asked.

"Let's find out" North said, beginning to walk to the campfire, not bothering to go around the people but right through them as did the others. Once they got to the middle, they saw several logs that were being used as seats for mostly children, including Pippa, who had their eyes fixed on the two sixteen year old teenagers before them who also had a wooden screen behind them, so their shadows danced on the wood. The teens were standing behind the fire, their faces enchanted by the rippling flames.

"_The brave princess and prince ventured into the forest, their swords at the ready for their enemies" Celina said spookily, making gestures with her arms. "The monster they were seeking was the King of Nightmares… the Boogieman!" she said and some of the kids let out cries as the flames seemed to rise above Celina's face. _

"_Really? They chose Pitch? Out of all people?" Tooth said with a frown, followed by Bunny's frown too._

"_They enlisted the help of an enchanted Kangaroo who had a pair of huge antlers!" Jack said, holding an actual pair of antlers and turning around, so he could see his shadow's actions. He balanced on one foot and then the other so it looked like he was doing a funny walk._

"_Jack!" Pippa squealed with laughter and lots of the adults were trying not to laugh._

"_You're so funny Jack!" a little boy said who was sitting on a nearby barrel and a little blonde girl clapped her hands in glee. Celina tried not to laugh but she pulled something from her dress pocket but made sure no one apart from Jack, could see it._

"_So the three continued to travel further into the darkness, where it became even darker until…" Jack said turning around with a creepy manner and dropped the antlers and everyone went quiet. _

"_BOOM! The Boogieman leapt out of the darkness to attack the three!" Celina yelled, leaping in front of Jack and dropping whatever was in her hand so it exploded once it touched the floor. The children screamed in delight and shock as the pair disappeared and they all applauded loudly._

"How did they do that?" North asked in surprise.

"Guess they are full of surprises!" Bunny commented; a little annoyed from the Kangaroo with the antlers.

_Celina and Jack came out from behind the wooden screen and even some of the adults were puzzling how they did that. Jack was quite unsure himself! He was definitely going to ask her later on what that smoke thing was._

"_What happens next?!" Pippa asked and more eager faces and smiles broke out. Celina and Jack were tempted to carry on but from the blackness of the sky, they knew it was time for the kids to go home to bed._

"_Tomorrow, the story shall continue" Celina said mysteriously and several kids groaned._

"_Aww!" one kid groaned._

"_Why not now?!" another one shouted._

_Jack grinned, "Only if you behave, we shall tell you more. If not, then you will be left on the cliff of suspense" he said and several parents mouthed 'thank you's' to him and Celina. All the children, apart from Pippa, went to their parents, who then walked off to their homes._

_Pippa got up and skipped over to Celina and held her hand as they watched Jack put out the fire but keeping a lighted piece of wood for when they walked back through the dark forest to their cottages. Celina pulled her green cloak on but unlike Jack, she had a hood, which she pulled onto her head. Jack carefully brushed his cloak out of the way since he didn't want it to burn._

_Once the fire was out, he came back over to the girls and they started to walk onto the path that led into the forest. "Jack, will the Boogieman attack us?" Pippa asked suddenly as they were about to enter the forest._

_Jack then held her hand, "Pippa, he may be real but he can't hurt you. There is no reason to be afraid of him" Jack answered, pulling her a little into the forest. Pippa didn't seem all that convinced as they continued to walk through the forest._

_Celina saw the look, "Come on Pippa, listen to your brother for a change. They're just bad dreams, nothing more. The Sandman gets rid of the Nightmares so you will be fine. You can believe in him but you don't have to be afraid of him! I'm not and Jack isn't either!" she said smiling. _

_Now Pippa seemed satisfied at this and she started to skip, hand in hand with the two teens. Celina and Jack shared happy glances as they journeyed closer to their homes. A sudden snapping of a branch made the three stop in shock. "What was that?" Celina asked quietly._

"_Was it a bear?" Pippa asked and Jack shivered at that word. He had nightmares about bears for weeks. _

_A little light caught Celina's eye and when it came closer, she was relieved to see that it wasn't a bear but something worse. It was Ben and his gang and it was what they were carrying, made her skin crawl. They had guns._

"_Jack!" she hissed. _

_Jack felt her voice spike into his brain and he knew that was her worried and scared voice. Once he saw Ben and his gang and what they were holding, his blood ran cold. He was going to say something to Celina but Ben said something before him._

"_Well, well, well! What have we here?" he said grinning and his friends snickered. _

_Now Pippa had heard of these boys and she hid behind Celina and clutched the hem of her dress. Celina put a reassuring hand on the little girl's shoulder. She looked at Jack and gave him the 'Dude!-do-something!' glare._

"_Hey guys" Jack said nervously._

_Ben sniggered, "So what are you babies doing in the woods?" he asked and Jack shrugged._

"_Just… taking a midnight stroll" Jack answered with a quiver in his voice._

"_So… we will be on our way if you don't mind!" Celina chirped, edging forward but Ben let out another laugh._

"_What makes you think we will let you pass? After all, I haven't paid you back from that beating you gave us! Not to mention I had to stay inside for ten weeks!" Ben snarled and Jack was trying not to laugh._

_Pippa then found courage and stepped forward, "Because if you don't let us go home, my brave brother and his girlfriend will stop you!" she said bravely. _

_Celina and Jack both blushed but Jack wished it was true. The boys laughed like crazy at this and Ben clicked his gun. "Yeah right!" Ben scoffed and nodded his head. On cue, his friends pulled their guns off their shoulders and clicked them. _

_Jack and Celina looked at each other and then nodded. Celina pulled back her hood and clenched her fists and Jack did the same, minus the hood and he only did it with one fist since he was holding the flame torch._

"Get them! Get them!" Tooth said eagerly! North raised an eyebrow at this but he saw why she was like this. She had always wanted to be like a mother to Jack. Sandy smiled at this but his eyes averted to the incoming shadow behind Jack, Pippa and Celina.

"_I am warning you! I know fighting moves!" Jack said making motions with his hands. The boys started to laugh again but they were the only ones who noticed the shadow rising up from the ground behind Celina, Jack and Pippa._

"_Yeah what he said!" Pippa said encouragingly. Celina gave a fake smile, even she wouldn't be scared! No offense to the Frost siblings._

_Surprisingly, the boys started to back away from them. As the shadow got higher and bigger, a pair of golden eyes appeared at what appeared to be the head of the shadow. Now the boys were so scared, one of them felt like wetting his pants. Jack put his foot forward as to threaten the boys and to his unknown luck, the shadow did the same._

_The boys screamed in terror, dropped their guns and lanterns and made a dash for the trees as fast as their legs would carry them. Jack's jaw dropped as did Celina's but Pippa squealed in victory. "Yeah! You made the bad boys go away!" she said hopping forward and spinning around like a fairy._

_Celina dropped her fists and looked at Jack, "I know fighting moves? Really? Even I wouldn't feel scared!" Celina said with a scoff._

_Jack made a face, "Well I didn't see you doing anything!" he shot back._

_As the pair continued to bicker, Pippa had stopped spinning and had noticed the dark shadow that was now forming into the shape of a man. _

"_Guys?" she whispered._

"_At least I have guts!" Jack protested._

"_Says the guy who cries when he gets into the Lake for a swim!" Celina said back and Jack scowled._

"_You know I can't swim! I get freaked out!" Jack snapped back._

"_Guys!" Pippa shouted and the pair looked at her. Pippa then pointed at the shadow with large frightened eyes. "Monster!" she screamed and then dived behind Jack._

_Celina and Jack whirled their heads around to be greeted with a grey face of a man who was wearing a dark robe. "Hello children" he said in a silky voice._

_Jack was now a little cautious. "Uh… can we help you?" he asked but the man just smiled and then ignored his question completely._

"_Oh no, I couldn't help but overhear that you aren't afraid of me" he said with a tinge of anger._

"_Who are you?" Pippa asked, peering from behind Jack's leg._

"_I am the Nightmare King but you know me better as the Boogieman. Call Pitch if you please" Pitch said smiling._

"That rat bag!" Bunny snarled, clenching and unclenching his fists. Tooth was actually grinding her feet along with North and Sandy, cursing like crazy in their heads.

"_You're the Boogieman?" Jack asked, a little edgy by this guy._

_Pitch rolled his eyes, "Yes, you don't seem surprised" Pitch said. Even though Jack and Pippa, who were a little scared by this guy but Celina found this all very amusing and she pointed a finger at Pitch. _

"_Hey, he has no eyebrows!" she commented and Pitch grinded his teeth angrily._

"_What has that got to do with anything?" he snapped and Celina shrugged with a smirk._

"_I don't know, I just it funny that the Boogieman has no eyebrows! Not to mention the dress you're wearing!" she said and Pitch growled in a rage._

Bunny, Sandy and North were laughing like crazy when she said that and Tooth was letting out snorts of laughter.

_Jack was trying his best not to laugh as was Pippa but Pitch didn't find this funny at all. "How dare you?! You scrawny little brat!" Pitch shouted and Celina scoffed._

"_Yeah, yeah, nothing I haven't heard before Pitchy boy" Celina said rolling her eyes and this made Pitch's temper snap._

"_Let's see if you like a taste of my nightmares child!" Pitch said, throwing a hurl of sand at Celina. Before Celina could move, Jack had leapt in front of Celina and raised his hands in front of him as self-defence._

_Jack held his breath, preparing for the darkness but to his relief and surprise, the black sand instantly turned into warm golden sand that sprang out in all directions. "Whoa!" Celina and Pippa said at the same time. Jack's jaw dropped as the golden sand reminded him of the memory of the Sandman. Wait! He and Pitch must be rivals! Sandman made happy dreams whereas Pitch made nightmares! That was it!_

_Jack then stared at his hand in awe and then at Pitch who looked absolutely furious. Jack gathered his courage and spoke up, "Alright Pitch! If you don't leave right now, I will turn more of your black sand into golden sand until you have none left!" Jack shouted and Pitch smirked._

"_Or what?" he snapped._

"_Or I will call the Sandman!" Jack said with a threatening tone. For a second, Jack thought he saw a flash of fear in Pitch's golden eyes. The Boogieman saw that this was a battle that he couldn't win._

""_I will be back!" he hissed._

_Celina waved her hand, "Yeah, yeah, see ya!" she said with a smirk._

_Pitch gave the pair and Pippa one last glare, before letting black sand engulf him and disappearing into the night._

"_Jack you did it!" Pippa said happily._

_Celina then gave Jack a hug. "Nice one!" she commented. What happened next caused the Guardians and the teens made their eyes pop out. Pippa had sneaked up behind Jack and had given him a hard shove which caused Jack's head to jam into Celina's so their lips were touching and then turned to quickly kissing. _

"Whoa mamma!" Bunny commented, his green eyes as large as teacups.

_Jack then wanted to push away but as soon as he touched her lips, he didn't want to let go. Her lips felt so soft and had the smallest tint of cherry on it. Her favourite fruit, Jack thought. Celina felt the exact same way expect Jack's lips tasted like strawberries. His favourite fruit, Celina thought._

_The kiss lasted for a couple more seconds until they pulled away. Celina smiled, not knowing what to say but Jack knew exactly what to say but he hoped it was the right thing to say. "So… is it safe to call you my girlfriend now?" he asked softly._

_Celina thought for a second but then she smiled, "Yes. Yes it is" she said and Jack then slipped his hands into hers._

"_About time!" Pippa said triumphantly. Celina and Jack looked down at her._

"_What do you mean?" Jack asked with curiosity and Pippa grinned._

"_I asked Ma and Pa if you two should be a couple and they said yes! So they said to push you two together when you hugged so you would kiss! It worked!" Pippa said folding both her arms and giving them her cheeky grin. _

_Celina laughed, "Well, you did a nice job kiddo!" she said and Jack nodded._

"_Yeah, but would you rather discuss this over a little get-together?" Jack said smoothly and Celina gave him a smirk._

"_Would tomorrow at seven suit you?" he asked and Celina nodded._

"_Yeah Frostbite, it does" she said._

_Still hand in hand, the pair continued to walk back to their homes, with a happy and victorious Pippa skipping after them._

"JACK HAD A GIRLFRIEND! OH MY LITTLE WINTER BOY IS ALL GROWN UP!" Tooth squealed happily.

Bunny held his ears as Tooth's voice was very high. North laughed, "Wow, Pippa is just as cunning as her brother, I must say!" he said. Sandy was even more pleased that the three had stood up to Pitch and that Jack had remembered him. He could only smile and wonder what would happen next as he and the others were pulled into the next memory.

* * *

**Go Pippa! Whooo! Finally so Pitch comes! There will be one more happy chapter and then there will be a sad one... and it isn't Jack's death! I will tell you when I will be writing that and it isn't that time yet! Okay, ten reviews for more cupcakes and chapters! Bye for now and hopefully the updates will be quicker since my exams are OVER!**

**~Star**


	19. Chapter 19: Cured but Broken: Part 1

**Hello fellow readers and writers! So guess what? It's my fifteenth birthday! I had a cupcake birthday cake that was huge! I know that does make much sense but that's what it was called! Whoo! Yeah! Too bad that this is going to be a sad one… Cupcakes to all and now for shoutouts!**

* * *

**GeekyGirlMeow: I am glad you liked it! Yeah Pippa is just like her brother! Cunning! Hope you enjoy!**

**Mystichawk: Oh thank you! I'm loved! That is a good idea but I showed my friend this and she said it was a bit too long so have had to shorten it. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**TSRowenwood: Whoo! I was so happy when I was writing that chapter! I think you will dwell in a minute…**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: Yay! I am glad you like it!**

**I'm a black-belt sleeper: Yeah she is isn't she? :D Thanks!**

** . .ice: Yeah I was laughing my butt off when I saw that in the film :D That was the first thought that came into my head when I saw what he was wearing. Thanks, I am glad you are enjoying it! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Kunfupandalover: Thanks, hope you enjoy!**

**LightMyBulb: Hehe XD**

**Sheeijan: Yeah, I am dreading writing that chapter.**

**Kai2: Whoo!**

**SilvermistAnimeLover: Yeah! I am glad you like it!**

**Baylee 1100: Hehe, hope you enjoy! XD**

**The Author in the TARDIS: Read and find out XD**

**VideoGamingFreak1213: I don't want it to be over but it is getting a bit long. Hope you enjoy!**

**Mystery girl234: I will! Aw thanks! That means a lot! XD**

**Takumisa777: Hahaha :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Night-Fury1: Do you mean Jack and Bunny romance? I'm sorry but I am not fond of those pairings but I do like brotherly love. I like brotherly love so I will do that at the end :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Silver-09: Thanks!**

**Pumpkin-love33: Thank you! XD**

**Caithlinn13: Whoo! I aim to please :D Hope you enjoy that chapter and thanks!**

**DakotaxJackieGirl: Hello! Really? Awesome! Lol XD Yep I got the message! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Skylar Lewis: OKKKKAAAYYY!**

**Kasha Eliz: Yep! If you have any cupcake requests, then PM me if you want or leave your request in your review? (if you want) I know right? Hope you enjoy!**

**Kinue: Haha :D It is pretty cute, I have to admit :D **

**ParisPhantom: Thanks, hope you enjoy! :D**

**Hurricanes-101: Sorry, no but angst is coming up :D Will do!**

**Rosialette001: Aw thanks! XD XD**

**Guest: Just two more then the death one.**

**E: Glad you like it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Anime Lover: Hehe, glad you enjoyed and I hope you enjoy!**

**Bearybeary: Yeah, true, I am so glad they didn't.**

**Guest: Glad you love it! XD Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Hope I didn't miss anyone out! Hope you enjoy but just to let you know but I was tearing up when writing this chapter. But please read anyway :D**

* * *

What the Guardians saw next took them by surprise. Jack was sitting inside on the couch with a frown on his face that was also a glum one too.

_Rose came in walking from the kitchen with a bowl of water. "How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked and Jack groaned._

"_Still the same as the last time you asked me" Jack grumbled. Rose sighed as she soaked a piece of cloth in the water and placed it on Jack's forehead. _

"_Jack, you are seventeen years old, try to be mature about this" Rose said with a bit of a stern stare. Jack rolled his eyes and Rose grinned at this. "I know it isn't the illness that is bugging you. You just want to go out on another date with Celina. But you have been going out for a year so one little break wouldn't kill you" she said._

"Jack is ill? Oh not good" Tooth said worriedly.

"What do ya mean Shelia?" Bunny asked.

"Illness back then weren't so easily cured as they are today. Only with the very strongest of herbs can they be cured. If the correct herbs aren't found… well… the victim dies" Tooth said quietly.

_Jack smiled; Celina had gotten even prettier as she has gotten a bit older and she had commented on how good looking he had gotten too. "Yeah I know. I just love seeing her and spending time with her. It's partly good that I am not seeing her since she won't catch this illness off me. Hopefully not anyone else either" Jack said with a cough._

_Rose nodded, "Yes but her family is very busy coming up with the remedy to cure the people with the illness. I have tried to go and see them but there are so many people there, I can't even ask!" she said, a huge part of her worrying for her son's life. There were different levels of this illness. There was the first level where it wasn't very harmful, just a sore throat and a small fever. The second level was a very sore throat, a bad stomach and the occasionally vomiting. The third level was an unbearable pain in the stomach, throat and the whole body was in pain in every movement and vomiting was the worst. The third level was the last level until death._

_Thankfully, Jack was only on level one and Pippa didn't even have the illness so as she hated it, she had keep the siblings apart. "Don't worry, you're going to get better, I promise" she said with a warm smile. Jack smiled back, hoping that she was right._

The Guardians smiled at this but then the memory blurred for a second and they realized the memory was fast forwarding. A second later, what they saw next made them feel a pit of dread in their stomachs.

_Rose was running up the stairs with a wooden bucket and then ran into Jack's room. The poor boy was sweating like crazy with his fever burning up and he was tossing and turning in his bed like crazy. "Jack, calm down, you turning about like that will only make it worse!" Rose said, running to Jack's side._

_Jack, who was very pale in the face, sat up and immediately vomited into the bucket._

The Guardians looked away and cringed as they heard the vomit splatter into the bucket.

_Jack let out a groan as his stomach was yet again, empty. He was sick of this. Literally. It had been a week and his illness had only gotten worse. He hadn't been able to see Pippa much and he hadn't seen Sparrow at all._

"_Have you… got the medicine yet?" Jack wheezed but Rose shook her head._

"_I am trying, I really am. There is only bad news but a bit of good news. The good news is that the illness in the town is going away and things are almost back to normal. But the bad news is that all the herbs needed for the medicine are gone… and Celina said that her parents may need a couple of days to find more" Rose said, fighting to hold back the tears._

_She had already lost her husband, she didn't want to lose her son too. What would she tell Pippa? What would she tell his girlfriend?_

_Suddenly there was a surprising knock on the bedroom door. Rose looked around at it in surprise, "Come in" she called and as soon as she said that, the door was flung open and Celina walked in. Jack's now dull brown eyes lit up at the sight of his seventeen yergorgeous girlfriend._

_Her hair had grown down her back so it was almost touching her waist and it was tied her familiar signature braid with her usual pink lily flower in it. Her eyes weren't their usual bright green but a little dim but this was sort of expected as she had been working day and night. She was wearing her brown dress with a red band going around at the waist, collar and the hem with her green stone necklace hanging from her neck._

_In her hand, she was holding a basket with a red cloth covering whatever was in the basket. "Hey Frostbite!" she said cheerfully but the tone in her voice said it all. Rose stood up from where she was kneeling._

"_Celina! What are you doing here? You know you can catch it too" Rose asked and Celina nodded._

"_I have already had the illness and I have had the cure. Now I have some for Jack too! I saved some" Celina said brightly. When she said that, Jack felt as if she wasn't telling the truth._

_Rose placed a hand on her chest. "Oh thank the heavens! Thank you so much!" Rose said with a huge sigh of relief. Celina smiled._

"_Yeah I know. Is it okay if you leave the room so I can prepare it? I need some concentration" Celina asked politely and Rose nodded._

"_Of course dear!" she said, hurrying out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Celina then walked over to the bed and kneeled down where Rose just was._

"That girl is a miracle worker!" North exclaimed.

"I could learn a few tricks from her!" Bunny said nodding.

"_So how have ya been?" Jack asked wearily as he watched Celina pull out a little bowl, a stone and some leaves. She put the leave in the bowl and started to mince them with the stone._

"_Busy, busy, busy; I honestly don't know how I have coped with all this! You are the definition of the word lazy" she commented and Jack started to laugh but vomit came up instead._

_Celina didn't bat an eyelid but held up the bucket. Jack took it gratefully and vomited again. He was surprised that she wasn't being sick about the smell! She saw his look. "Yeah, I have been through this about loads of times, I am pretty much used to this now" she explained which caused Jack to smile. "What do I do best?" she asked and Jack grinned._

"_You shine like the star you are" Jack said placing a hand on her shoulder._

"Aw that is so sweet!" Tooth said.

Bunny rolled his eyes but he was going to be sure that he would tease Jack about that after once they got out of his memories.

_She then got a bottle of green liquid from the basket and poured it in the bowl and then added some herbs. The crushed green leaves, herbs, and the green liquid merged quickly together and to Jack's surprise, it went to a dark blue. "That's weird" Jack said as she watched Celina mix it one more time._

"_Weird or not, you're drinking it" she said, getting up and then sitting on the side of Jack's bed. Jack then sat up and leaned against his headboard. Celina then pressed the bowl to his lips and tipped it up so the liquid ran down his throat._

_Jack felt the liquid go down his throat and to his disgust, it tasted bitter and sour. Celina saw that look in his eyes but didn't let it up until it was all gone. Once it was, Jack started to splutter. "What kind of herbs and leaves were those?" Jack asked rubbing his throat._

_Celina smiled as she put the bowl and stone back in the basket and put the cloth back over it. "Oh, the herb was called Devil's Claw; you can tell I chose the name. The leaves just help with stomach and throat but the Devil's Claw is what you needed. That gets rid of the body pains which is good because if they don't go away, then your whole body shuts down and an infection from the substance clogging your throat up, somehow makes its way down into your lungs. Then you die" Celina said plainly as if she was talking in a casual conversation._

_Jack nodded understandably and his eyes started to close. "Thanks for helping… love you Sparrow baby" Jack said with a grin before drifting off to sleep._

_Celina smiled down at her sleeping boyfriend, "Love you too" she whispered and kissed him quickly._

"Why is she so sad? She just helped Jack!" Tooth commented.

Sandy frowned; there was something that Celina wasn't telling Rose or Jack.

_Tears started to well up in her eyes as she got up and started to make her way out of the room. As she opened the door and took one last look at Jack she waved at him. "Bye Jack" she whispered, before exiting the room, leaving Jack in the first peaceful sleep he has had in a week._

"What did she mean by that? Was that the right cure she gave him?" Bunny asked worriedly.

The others didn't answer but they knew something was up with Celina. The next memory fast forwarded to the morning where they saw Jack still sleeping peacefully.

_The morning sun shone onto Jack's face through the window and his eyes shot open. He first expected to feel pain but to his surprise, he felt no pain or the need to cough! He sat up in bed and felt his forehead. It was normal! He was cured! _

"_Celina I love you!" he yelled, leaping out of bed and dancing around the room. He wasn't vomiting! He wasn't in pain! He was free; he would live! He had to tell Ma and Pippa! He ran out his room and down the stairs, to find his Ma sitting on the couch with Pippa on her lap and they both appeared to be very upset._

_Jack looked bewildered as he stood by the foot of the stairs but his smile quickly returned. "Hey guys, I'm cured! Celina's herbs worked!" Jack said gesturing to himself. Pippa's smile appeared at the word cured as did his mother but at Celina's name their sadness returned._

"_What's wrong?" he asked softly._

"_Jack, there is something you must know" Rose said and Jack nodded playfully._

"_Yeah what is it?" he asked._

"_Did Celina tell you that she had the illness too?" Rose asked and Jack nodded again._

"_Yeah but she said she took some herbs to cure it; she looked fine last night but her eyes looked a little tired but that was because of all the people she has been helping" Jack said cheerfully but Rose shook her head._

"_She lied" she said and Jack looked confused._

"_What do you mean?" he asked._

"Oh boy, this isn't good" Bunny said, his paws clenching and unclenching in worry.

"_She has had the same illness you had and was in the same condition as you a few days ago. She took herbs that didn't cure the illness but it hid the symptoms. Her parents were saving that medicine she gave you for her. She snuck out yesterday with the medicine without telling her parents she was going to give it to you. The herbs she took to hide the symptoms wore off last night when she was sleeping" Rose explained; tears coming to her eyes._

_Jack's heart was pounding in his chest and his throat began to clog up with worry. "What are you guys saying?" he asked. Rose didn't say nothing but Pippa said it instead and those words made Jack's heart break._

"_Celina is dead."_

* * *

**Ahhh! What did I do?! Sorry I had to do that otherwise there won't be…. Ah! So what do you think? Do you like it, hate, love it, don't like it? Give your opinions and thoughts please and ten reviews for more memories and cupcakes! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	20. Chapter 20: Cured but Broken: Part 2

**So the next chapter everybody and Jack's reaction. So this won't be updated for a while after this because I am going camping and then I am having a day out with my mates. All I can say is here are your cupcakes, enjoy the chapter and eagerly await the little surprise I have in store for you all.**

* * *

Tooth almost fainted if it wasn't for North placing his hands for supports on her shoulders. Bunny gasped in horror as did Sandy. First his father and now beloved his girlfriend? He was losing the people around him like petals on a flower and the Guardian's hearts were weeping for Jack.

_Jack just stood there, his chest rising up and down with shock. "No… she isn't dead…you're just making a joke" Jack said but Rose shook her head._

"_I wouldn't joke about this Jack. She died in her sleep as her heart just stopped. I went around their house early this morning to thank Celina for what she did. Oh her parents were in pieces and it was so hard for them to tell me what happened" she said stiffly._

"_No!" Jack shouted, startling his family. "She isn't dead! You're lying!" he shouted, a snarl coming to his face and he made a dash for the door. He banged it open and ran in the direction of Celina's house with his sister and mother calling after him._

_Tears were slowly coming to his eyes but he didn't want to believe that she was dead. She couldn't be. But sure enough, when he came to her house, there was a small crowd outside with their heads bowed. One of them saw Jack and Jack saw that it was Miss Wilson with a tear stained face. She gestured to him and Jack managed to stagger forward and Miss Wilson placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Go. I think Celina's parents want to see you" she whispered, giving him a little push. Jack nodded and made his way towards the half open door and knocked on it. A sob was heard but the voice of Celina's mother clearly said, "Come in."_

_Jack pushed open the door to see Celina's mother, who had the same green eyes but darker blonde hair and Celina's father who had black hair and dark green eyes. The father whose name was Tom and the mother whose name was Sally looked at him with sad eyes. Sally was sitting on with her daughter lying in her arms. _

_Celina just looked like she was sleeping but her skin was a little pale. Sally was rocking her back and forth like she was an infant and this caused Jack to shed a few tears. This was his entire fault. Sally and Tom must hate him._

_Tom came towards Jack and hugged him. "Oh Jack" he said, trying his best not to let his emotions take over him. Jack didn't know what to do but hug him back. he had expected Tom to yell and scream at him and then kick him out of the house._

"_I'm sorry" Jack whispered and Tom took him by the shoulders and pulled him out of the hug so the two males were looking eye to eye._

"_What are you sorry for?" he asked._

"_If I hadn't had taken that cure then she would still be alive" Jack said with a tear slipping out of his eyes. _

_Tom sniffed, "I know Jack but even though she is dead, we are proud of her. She loved you very much and would do anything to save you. She wouldn't have done that if you didn't do anything to help or save her. You loved her too yes?" he asked and Jack nodded._

"_With all my heart" he choked out and Sally looked up from her dead daughter and smiled tearfully. _

"_She didn't die in pain or sadness. She died knowing that you would live on" Sally said and Jack smiled._

"_Do you mind if I hold her one more time?" he asked quietly and Sally nodded._

"_Of course dear" she said, carefully shifting over so Jack could sit down on the couch next to her and then letting Jack slip his hand around Celina's waist. Sally got up and went to go and stand by her husband but before she did, she pulled a piece of paper and a small object in a red cloth from her pocket. "It is a letter and a gift from Celina. We didn't look at it. It's for you" she said handing it to him; which he took with one hand but he still held Celina with his other hand._

_Sally and Mary then went outside and closed the door to give Jack some privacy but to also tell all the people to help them arrange a funeral for their daughter. Jack opened the note and read it out._

"_Hey Jack. Sorry for not telling you but if I did, you wouldn't have taken the medicine and you would have died. I cared about you too much to let you die. You have already lost your father; I don't think your mother and sister could have looked after themselves if you had died. I don't think I could have lived if I have had the guilt cloaking me because of the herbs I couldn't save for you. I tried, I really did but my parents had to give them out to people and I couldn't say anything. If you are feeling really guilty about having that medicine, then don't. Please don't; I don't want you to feel that way. Enjoy your life with your sister and tell her that I am with your Pa now but we are both watching you. Give her my skates and teach her how to skate; I know she has been longing to skate with you. Only thing I have to give you is my love and my necklace. Think of it as a way to remember me but I will always be with you. What do I do best? Shine like the star I am. Love you Jack._

_Celina_

_(A.K.A) Sparrow_

"Oh my, this is too much" Tooth said with a sob.

_Jack's tears dripped onto the note and smeared the writing. He then stuffed the note in his pocket and then opened the cloth to reveal the green crystal necklace. Once he put that in his pocket, he brushed a strand of her golden hair out of her closed eyes. She felt stiff and cold in his arms and this made him cry even more. He hugged her tightly to his chest; wishing that he could hug her back. It made him cry even more at the fact that Celina knew she was going to die and had written her last words on paper. There was a shuffle at the door and Jack knew he had to leave soon. He kissed her one more time on her lips and then sang his song softly to her._

"_The sun is shining, the rain is falling,_

_A night is falling and a day is dawning,_

_The birds are singing, the winds are blowing,_

_The rivers are flowing, look it's snowing._

_Don't cry now, I am here for you,_

_I love you and I always do"_

Sandy had made a golden hankie and was dabbing his eyes rapidly, North was bawling, Tooth was crying her heart out and Bunny was just standing there with a few tears coming from his green eyes. His heart was aching with pain for Jack. If he had known what Jack had been through, he would never have pick on him all those times before. Especially when he had said Jack wasn't capable of being a Guardian. He took that back. He took it ALL back.

The memory blurred again and it revealed Jack sitting on his bed in his room, looking out the window.

_Jack sighed. It had been two weeks since Celina's death and he had missed her terribly. He had visited her gravestone every day and always brought her favourite lily flowers with him to place on her grave. The snow had fallen in the new season of winter and this made the flowers on her gravestone stand out against the white snow. But Jack was a little happy since Celina wasn't actually buried in the ground so worms wouldn't eat at her. She had been placed in a small wooden boat, filled with colourful flowers and leaves and Jack had requested that her favourite bow and some arrows which was her favourite weapon to hunt, was to be sent out with her. She had then been pushed out onto the lake where an arrow with a fire tipped end had been shot into her boat so her body was burned and her spirit had been set free._

_Jack placed a hand on his chest where Celina's necklace hung where he had vowed never to take it off but he always hid it under his shirt in case any thieves got any ideas._

_A knock came on Jack's door but he still didn't turn his head from the open window and from the blanket of snow covering the land. "Yeah?" he said bluntly. His mother entered the room, wearing her apron and had a cloth in one hand._

"_How are you feeling?" she asked._

"_Brilliant" Jack said sarcastically and Rose sighed. She came in and sat on his bed, pushing his outstretched legs out the way._

"_I know you miss her Jack. We all do" she said but Jack shook his head._

"_Not the way I do" he replied._

_Rose coughed, "I know what is like to lose someone you love Jack. You didn't know your father as long as I did" Rose said, a pang in her heart at the mention of John. _

"_Ma… I loved her… I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her… but now she is gone… thanks to me" Jack said, tears coming again._

_Rose then stretched out her arms and pulled Jack into a hug. "Don't think that, you know she wouldn't want you to think that. I remember she said that in that letter you showed me" she said with a small smile._

_Jack managed a small smile at that. "I know it will be hard Jack. But we will get through this… just like we did with your father" Rose said hugging him tightly._

_Jack sniffed, "I know she is still with me though. She shines like the star she is" Jack said pulling out of the hug, in time for Pippa to burst into the room and to jump onto Jack. _

"_Jack! Can we have some fun? A game?" Pippa begged with her puppy dog eyes. Jack smiled, his familiar gleam of fun and mischief creeping back into his eyes._

"_Okay Pip, race you outside!" Jack shouted, leaping up from his bed and running out of his room and down the stairs and into the open winter wonderland with his giggling sister chasing after him._

"_Don't forget to put your shoes on!" Rose called with a bit of laughter in her voice even though she knew that they wouldn't remember._

"Now there is the Jack Frost we know and love!" North said with a booming laugh and Tooth's wings started to flutter happily. Bunny laughed.

"Yep, always count on Frostbite to bring the fun back!" he said happily.

Sandy, however said nothing. He only felt in his heart that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter will be Jack's death and after that chapter, there will be one more where the Guardians get out of his memories and they go and talk to him. Ten reviews for the death of Jack Frost chapter and cupcakes await you all! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	21. Chapter 21: The Death of Jack Frost

**Hello! Back from my camping trip and let me just say... .HORRIBLE. It was raining all the way, my tent was leaking, boys were taking out the pegs of my tent and my feet were in pieces! The teachers made the journey to the campsite longer than the journey back home! That was mean! But hey, it looks good on me as I get an award once I do it again in two weeks. Just think, it will all be worth it! Most of the girls are quitting! But Starskulls, the evilest, weirdest and twisted author ever is NOT a quitter! But enough of me, more of this! The death scene of Jack Frost is here! There will be one more chapter after this which is when they talk to Jack. ALSO, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES ON THE BOTTOM AS I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FOR THIS STORY! Shoutouts and cupcakes to all!**

* * *

**VideoGamingFreak1213: I did say in the previous chapter that the next chapter would be the death scene. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Beautiful-Me: Don't cry! *hands over a box of tissues***

**I'm a black-belt sleeper: Hope you enjoy! I love that dance! *dances along to the song***

**TheDragonSquirrel: Will do!**

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17: I know right?**

**DakotaxJackieGirl: Really? I am not sure whether to feel happy or sad about that... Yeah we all do! ****HEY I THINK I WILL MAKE AND NAME A CUPCAKE AFTER HIM! *pulls out recipe book and gets a pen* Hey no peeking! *hids book away* Hope you enjoy!**

**Radwoman: That close? Darn it! I do attempt to get a really teary reaction out of authors and readers in sad chapters. I think this one will because it made me cry! Hope you enjoy!**

**Titanicdragon: Okay, hope you enjoy!**

**Katyuana: I know he is right? XD**

**Melting Angels: Thanks! I didn't want to... believe me... she is one of my favourite characters that I have ever created! Will do!**

**Kunfupandalover: Thatks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Annaliese95: Hey, I know that song! I made a video about that with my favourite tv show Storm Hawks! But yes, Jack does love Celina very much.**

**CrimsonKitsune333: You're welcome! Glad you like it and I hope you like this one!**

**Synk: Yep...**

**CoverGirl7210: It was honestly hard to write... Thanks :D**

**Mystery Girl234: Hope you enjoy!**

**1nvisile: Tissue? *hands one over* Thanks!**

**RUHLSAR000: Sorry but if I don't I don't think people will review. Thanks by the way! :D**

**Phantom Trainer: Maybe, maybe... Only as one I am afraid :D**

**Sheeijan: Well there have been a lot of fics like that so I didn't want to do that. Plus, in the film, I only see his mother in his memories and she appears to be really nice. He has his center, which is fun. That is what he has :D**

**Darlene10104: Lol XD I wish it was fun :D Sadly not.**

**PippaFrost: Sorry but this fic is a bit too long now. BUt I think you will like the little surprise I have in store for all of you. Read the authors notes at the bottom :) Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**JayaEmera: Yes it was a bit, I have to admit. Sorry about that. But hopefully this one is better.**

**Tigermike83: Thanks! I had to do something like that so it would touch people's hearts :D**

**Kasha Eliz: Nice guess :) Read the bottom of the chapter at my notes :)**

**The-Unamed-Artist: That will be coming up soon! :D**

**Mac171100: Sorry...**

**PurpleGoddess9: I know...**

**Pumpkin-love33: Will do!**

**Jesusfreak200: Thanks! I know, I wish I didn't have to but I had to. Hope you enjoy!**

**Caithlinn13: :D Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Bearybeary: :D Read and find out :D**

**E: I thought you liked angst! :D Hope you enjoy! I wish I did but I didn't :(**

**Lolxx: CERTAINLY NOT! I don't want to lose a wonderful reviewer and reader! Hey! No name calling! If you are going to call me something, then call me Star! But thank you anyway :) Trust me, you won't feel that way once you read the authors notes. Hope you enjoy! Sure here ya go! *hands over a cupcake***

**Daughter: It did not! He had love and a family!**

**Katie: Here is tissue! *hands a tissue over* Will do!**

**Effugere: It is a bit :)**

**Sarafine-ecleips: Sort of :) He would be thinking of his family too. Won't he? ;)**

**Waterlemonade241: Lots of people are, it isn't just you, trust me :) Yeah it is :)**

**Rosialette001: Won't he?**

**Mystichawk: Lol :D Really?! THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Pearlsofwisdom: Hey, she didn't know he would die!**

**Dark-Angel-Princess 01: Hope you enjoy!**

**Kinue: Tissue? *hands one over***

**SilvermistAnimeLover: I know, I think a lot of people are... Here is the death scene now :( NO you don't, trust me :)**

**Guest: Really? Thanks! I know, a lot of people didn't see it coming, I bet :) Read the authors notes at the bottom and find out :) Hope you enjoy!**

**D: Thanks! Tissue? *hands one over***

**Samie: Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

**Guest: Oh dear... I will!**

**Guest: Thanks and it's okay! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_It had been six weeks since the death of Celina but Pippa and Rose had been supporting Jack in every way they could, Pippa had been playing lots of games with him and coming up with fun activities, one of them being her, her mother and Jack going out on a picnic and some other children had joined in and they had laughed like crazy when Jack hung upside down from a tree branch._

_Rose had been watching him carefully as a couple of times he had been eyeing up a few sharp objects but after a while, he had stopped which was a great relief to Rose. Today she was more happy that the siblings had decided to go ice skating as Pippa had been begging Jack to teach her, now that she had Celina's skates now her feet were almost the size of Celina's which were fairly small._

"I hope this memory is happy one" Bunny mumbled.

"_Come on Jack!" Pippa shouted from downstairs. Jack was in his room on his knees, pulling out his skates from under his bed. _

"_Coming!" he called, finally grabbing the strings of the skates and pulling them out. He hung them over his shoulder and pulled on his cloak so it was more secure. He then got up and dashed out of his room and down the stairs. His sister was waiting at the door for him, eagerly waiting to go out into the snow._

"_Ready?" Jack asked and Pippa nodded her head. _

"_Yep!" she said, holding up her skates eagerly. She handed them to Jack who held them in the same hand as he held his skates and his staff which he had quickly grabbed on the way down from his room. Jack yet again, didn't bother to put his shoes on and he was relieved when his mother didn't make him out them on when she came to the door to see them off._

_Pippa then grabbed Jack's hand and started to pull him out into the snow and in the direction of the lake. Their mother leaned on the doorframe and smiled as she watched them go. "Be careful!" she called and Jack smiled as he looked back and he let out a chuckle. _

"_We will!" he replied and his sister giggled too. Jack then looked to his sister and back at his mother, a bit hesitant as his sister kept pulling at him._

_After a few minutes, the pair arrived at the lake and Pippa pulled her skates on as soon as they slid down to the edge of the lake. "Let's go!" she said eagerly. _

"_Hold on little lady! What till I check to see if the ice is safe first" Jack said, unlacing his skates. But Pippa was too excited to listen. Once she made sure her skates were secured, slid onto the ice and started to skate out into the middle. Jack only managed to hear the sound of the skates on the ice and raised his head from his skates, to see his sister wobbling about in the middle of the lake. _

"_Look at me!" she shouted happily. Jack sighed but couldn't help but smile at his sister._

"_Okay, I'm coming out!" Jack said, not bothering to put on his skates, but he stepped on to the ice and started to walk towards his sister, despite the coldness of the ice. Once he almost got to his sister, he wobbled a little and fell onto his knees; dropping his staff so it bounced on the ice and out of his reach._

_Pippa started to laugh as did Jack but the sharp cracking of ice made them stop. _

"Oh no" North whispered. Tooth almost fainted again and Bunny and Sandy exchanged worried looks.

_Jack put his skates down close to his feet but he noticed the terrified look in his sister's eyes. still balanced on his feet but was crouching down too, he stretched out a hand towards his sister. "It's okay, it's okay" he said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Don't look down, just... look at me" he added, placing his hand on his chest._

_Pippa had her hands out, balancing herself and trying to stand up. "Jack, I'm scared" Pippa said, her voice trembling as she looked down to see the ice cracking beneath her feet._

_Jack slowly rose up so he was standing up. "I-I know, I know" he said, attempting to step forward but the ice started to crack under his first step. He then put his hands out in front of him as his instincts wanted to keep him up. "But you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in" Jack said shaking his head and trying to keep a smile on his face. "Uh… we're gonna have a little fun instead" Jack said, as he knew that his sister loved to have fun with him._

_But in this case, fun was the last thing on her mind. "No we're not!" Pippa said, her voice cracking and she felt like she was going to cry as the ice continued to crack._

"_Would I trick you?" Jack asked innocently._

"Not the best thing to say there mate" Bunny said quietly.

"_Yes, you always play tricks!" Pippa said accusingly and Jack laughed nervously._

"_Alright well, n-not this time. I promise, I promise, you're gonna be… you're gonna be fine" he said kneeling down to her height; his sister looking up at him with a faint gleam of hope in her eyes. "You have to believe in me" Jack said, his eyes pleading for her to trust and believe in him._

The Guardians didn't know what to say to that. 300 years, Jack hadn't been believed in, not even by them.

_Pippa let out a deep breath, her entire trust going to her brother. Jack was then struck with an idea. "You wanna play a game?" he asked playfully. "We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day!" he declared standing back up. Pippa watched him closely. "I-it's as easy as one…" he said taking a step, the ice cracking under his foot. His smile faltered but he didn't want his sister to know that he was scared._

"_Whoa!" he said, then balancing on one foot and flailing his arms about so his sister laughed at his playful actions. "Two" he said, the ice cracking reducing and Pippa still giggled. "Three!" he said in relief, now that he was on the thick part. Now he had to get Pippa on the thick part too. He was now in reach of his staff so he took a hold of it but didn't take his eyes off Pippa._

"_Alright... now it's your turn" he said, holding out the crescent shaped end to Pippa. "One…" he said and Pippa stepped forward, the ice cracking loudly as she did so. "That's it, that's it… two" he said, panic coming to his eyes as he pushed his staff out further so he could almost reach Pippa. She gasped again and glanced up and down at Jack and the cracking ice in panic._

"_Three" he said, hooking the end of his staff around her waist and he gave her a pull so she was flung over to the strongest part of the ice where she slid over to on her stomach. Jack had fallen over to where she had just stood and had put his staff down. A smile came to his face at his sister's safety. Once Pippa saw that she was on the safe ice, she gave her brother a great big smile._

"That's my boy!" North said with a little jump. Tooth smiled hugely as did Bunny and Sandy.

_Jack let out a small laugh and then got to his feet. He then attempted to walk forward but forgot that the ice was still fragile. He let out a yell as the ice broke underneath him and he fell down into the cold darkness of the lake. "Jack!" Pippa screamed but it was too late. _

Tooth screamed in horror, North let out yell, Sandy made images above his head that expressed his horror and Bunny's jaw just dropped. Was this… how Jack was chosen?

_Jack could only bat his hands helplessly in the water and let the water fill up inside him._

The Guardians then heard a voice in the air which happened to be Jack's and they realized that they were his dying thoughts.

"_**I can't swim… my arms are numb… my lungs are giving up…"**_

North let the tears roll down his cheeks at the teen's last thoughts. This is what he had gone through in his past life. He had escaped death lots of times but now, it had finally caught him. Even though he couldn't change the past, he wished that he could have been there for Jack.

Tooth couldn't believe that her precious Sweet Tooth had died. She just wanted to hold him and hug him. She wanted to be there. She wanted to mother him and that she promised to herself when she and the others went back to the Pole. She wiped away her tears but more came as she was forced watch the terrible scene before her.

Sandy was at loss for words. Golden tears came down his face and he hugged himself. He promised to himself that he would always be there for him and would never let his job interfere with his time with Jack again.

Bunny was mortified at Jack's actions and his memories. He had always thought that Jack was an irresponsible trouble maker but now after watching his past life, he realized that he owed Jack a huge apology for whatever mean things he had ever said to Jack. That he promised.

"_**I may die, but I know that Pippa will live on… she will have Ma and will grow up to be a wonderful woman and maybe even a mother. But even though I cannot tell her this, I hope she will know that I didn't die in vain, knowing that fact that she is alive. At least now…I will be able to be with my Sparrow… my love… in paradise… together… forever…"**_

_Jack's eyes then closed but a small smile was still seen upon his face, as his heartbeat ended and his body stopped moving and his life as Jackson Overland Frost came to an end._

The Guardians could only let their tears fall and watch as the Man in the Moon shone his moonlight rays down on the child and watched as his brown hair turned into a crystal white and the brown eyes had now opened to be a brilliant electric blue.

Then as the final memory finished, the final flash of light took them away, back to the Pole where they would soon be reacquainted with their Winter Child.

* * *

**So how was it? Was the death scene written okay? It was hard to write because I was crying so hard! So there will one more chapter after this one which will be when the Guardians talk to Jack. So here is the announcement for you all.**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS WHERE CELINA WILL RETURN AS A SPIRIT! I WILL NOT BE GIVING THE SUMMARY YET AS I WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE FOR YOU ALL! I WILL ONLY TELL YOU THE TITLE AND IT IS... (I WILL UNDERLINE IT)**

**Always There**

**THAT'S WHAT IT IS CALLED! OKAY, BUT IT WILL ONLY BE PUBLISHED ONCE THIS STORY IS OVER! THAT WONT BE LONG SO DON'T GO LOOKING FOR IT YET! I WILL TELL YOU WHEN IT IS PUBLISHED!**

**FOR NOW, CUPCAKES TO ALL AND TEN REVIEWS FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER OF REMEMBER ME!**

**BYE FOR NOW!**

**~Star**


	22. Chapter 22: Never Alone

**So this is the final proper chapter for Remember Me... *sobs* I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. So here are the final cupcakes from this story to you and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Guardians all found themselves back in the workshop where they first ventured into the memories of Jack Frost. None of them said a word but Bunny looked around to the crashed crates where just was. Or was supposed to be. There crates were still scattered onto the floor along with Jack's memory box but there was no sign of Jack.

Tooth fluttered weakly over to the memory box and picked it up. "Why weren't we there for him?" she whispered. Sandy floated over and placed a hand on her back comfortingly.

North wiped his eyes, "Because… we never knew…" he said with a sniff. Looking at where Tooth and Sandy were, he then looked around for any sign of the teenager but he wasn't in sight anywhere around the workshop. "Where is he?" North asked.

Bunny, who had said nothing for several minutes, cleared his throat. "I think I can take a guess. North, we will need a snow globe" Bunny said quietly. North instantly reacted by pulling a snow globe out of his coat pocket and handed it to Bunny. North gestured to Tooth and Sandy to come over as Bunny shook the snow globe.

"Hold on" North said, holding Tooth's hand and Sandy held onto Tooth's other hand.

"Burgess graveyard" Bunny said, throwing the globe to the ground so a shimmering portal appeared. The four all stepped through, to arrive at the graveyard. The sky was grey and cloudy and heavy raindrops were beginning to fall. Bunny shivered as the wet drops fell onto his fur and he shook his body so the water flew off. Once he did that, he caught the familiar blue hoodie of the teen, crouched in front of a grave.

Bunny pointed but the others had already noticed. Slowly, they began to approach the teen, wondering if he knew they were coming to him. Jack had his hood pulled up over his head and he appeared to be holding something. The rain started to come down harder but Jack didn't seem to notice this. Soon, the four were standing right behind Jack and before they could say anything, Jack spoke first.

"You guys saw?" he asked stiffly.

"You're not mad?" Tooth asked and Jack shook his head.

"No… I'm not… I'm just glad that you know now… why I have been so late and obsessive over my memories" Jack said with a sniff.

Bunny's throat felt clogged but he had to speak up. "Yes… I'm so sorry" he said but Jack shook his head again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Jack replied but Tooth kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We do. We weren't there for you and we should have been" she said, more tears appearing.

Sandy came down by the other side of him and gave him a teary smile. Jack smiled back, "It's alright Sandy" he said.

North came around beside Sandy and smiled at Jack, "We promise that we will always be here for you Jack, here on out and forever more" he said with a promising and faithful voice.

Bunny was now the last to speak so he made a gesture for Tooth to move over and when she did, he kneeled down beside Jack. "Jack, I just want to say sorry for everything that I have said that has ever offended you. You're not irresponsible when it comes to your centre. You're a hero and a brave one at that. You were a caring brother and a caring boyfriend to Celina. I'm sure she is proud of you right now" Bunny said, his green eyes meeting blue ones.

Jack gave a small chuckle and grinned. "Aw you do care" he said and Bunny grinned too.

"Yeah I do" Bunny said, giving Jack a playful shove. He then looked at Jack hands. "What's that you've got?" Bunny asked. Jack then looked down at his hands and opened them to reveal a pink lily.

"Just a little something I picked up" he said smiling, and then looking at the grave in front of him.

_Celina Monica Birdling_

_1710 – 1727_

_Beloved daughter, friend and girlfriend_

_Died a hero and dearly missed_

"A hero she was" Tooth said smiling. Jack smiled too as he placed the lily on her gravestone.

"I will always remember her" Jack said, his hoodie getting more drenched with water. Bunny's eyes then travelled to the grave next to Jack that then made him gasp.

_Jackson Overland Frost_

_1710 – 1727_

_Beloved son, brother, friend and boyfriend_

_Died a hero and dearly missed_

"Jack… this is yours…" Bunny whispered slowly and Jack nodded.

"Yeah I know, I'm just glad my stone is next to her" Jack said with a smile. He then reached down the neck hole of his hoodie and pulled out the familiar crystal stone necklace that had hung for 300 years around his neck. His heart had always told him never to remove it, even when he didn't know what it was there for but he was now glad that he had listened to his heart.

Tooth and Sandy both sniffed and Sandy made a few images above his head and Tooth translated. "You were both heroes" she said and North nodded.

"Yes, you were" North said with a nod.

As the rain continued to fall, the Guardians stayed at the graves until the sun went down. The one thing that stayed in Jack's mind was that he hoped Celina, his beloved Sparrow, would always remember him and watch over him and shine like the star she was.

But the one thing he didn't know was that she had always there… but he had never seen her. But she had always seen him but she had never known who he was. Or even who she was herself.

* * *

**So I thought that was a mysterious and sweet ending for the sequel to come. As lots of you said that you are looking forward to the sequel so I will post a chapter in this story to tell you when it is posted. That okay? So some reviews for this last chapter would be nice:) Here are more cupcakes! Bye for now and I will post on this story to tell you when I have posted the sequel!**

**~Star**


	23. Chapter 23: PLEASE READ ME!

**Hey guys! Just want to let you know I have posted the sequel to this and it is called ALWAYS THERE.**

**Just look for my profile if you want to read it! I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Oh also, if you are a Jack Frost x Rapunzel fan, I have made a video for them! The link to the video on YouTube is on my profile if you want to watch it :D**

**I will see you all hopefully in ALWAYS THERE and if not, I will see you all in my other stories!**

**Bye for now!**

**~Star**


End file.
